Les enfants cachés du Roi
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Un membre de l'ancienne Communauté de l'Anneau cache quelque chose depuis de longues années…Comment réagiront ses amis? Mais en particulier Aragorn? Et si ce quelque chose serait des enfants?
1. Lettre et inquiétude

Les enfants cachés du Roi

Source: Le Seigneur des Anneaux

Genre: AU + Family + Surnaturel + Romance + M-PREG

Couple: A deviner!

Disclaimer: °Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas sauf 5 personnages!

°Les phrases en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

°Les phrases en italiques sont le faite que les personnages parlent ou chantent dans la langue Elfique.

°Les phrases entre "..." sont le faite que les personnages écrivent.

°Les phrases entre *…* sont le faite que certains personnages parlent par télépathie!

Résumé: Un membre de l'ancienne Communauté de l'Anneau cache quelque chose depuis de longues années…Comment réagiront ses amis? Mais en particulier Aragorn? Et si ce quelque chose serait des enfants?

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Cette fiction est mon premier bébé sur le fandom car j'ai longuement hésité à la publier! En fait de compte, je me suis dis que ça serait dommage de ne pas sauter à pieds joints dans l'entreprise de publier ma fiction! De plus comme elle est terminée, ça serait parfait pour vous, lecteurs, car ainsi il ne vous faudra pas attendre x mois...Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 1: Lettres et inquiétude  


En ce jour du quatrième Age, c'est avec joie que le Roi du Gondor écrit à ses amis leur annonçant une excellente nouvelle; Arwen attend leur premier enfant!

Le fils de feu-Arathorn commence sa première lettre, adressée à son plus vieil ami, j'ai prénommé Legolas!

"Cher ami,

Je vous écris pour vous annoncer une heureuse nouvelle concernant Arwen et moi; nous allons être parents après 23 ans d'attente!

J'ai appris par une lettre de Gimli, qui date de quatre ans maintenant, que vous n'avez pas embarqué pour connaître la Mer. Et que vous vous êtes évanoui pour une étrange raison et que vous étiez souffrant. Imaginez mon inquiétude en apprenant pareille nouvelle!

Gimli m'apprit qu'il vous avez amené lui-même jusqu'à Fondcombe sur le dos d'un cheval adulte, lui qui pourtant s'était juré de ne plus monter sur la moindre monture!

J'espère que vous vous êtes bien rétabli, Mellon nin.

Arwen et moi attendons votre réponse avec impatience, nous seront ravis de vous accueillir personnellement en notre demeure.

Avec toute mon amitié,

Estel"

Satisfait, mais un peu inquiet pour son meilleur ami, l'ancien Rôdeur roule le parchemin, écrit le nom de la personne à qui est destinée le rouleau de parchemin. Le fermant grâce à un ruban vert feuille où sur ce ruban il fit couler de la cire chaude de bougie afin de mieux sceller le rouleau.

Ayant terminé de cacheter le premier parchemin, le Roi du Gondor dépose le précieux parchemin sur le côté pour écrire les six autres parchemins.

Une fois les parchemins écris et scellés, le Roi Elessar se lève pour faire face à sept messagers. Cinq des sept messagers sont des Hommes du Gondor, l'avant-dernier est un jeune Hobbit qui est un peu plus grand que ces congénères normaux et le dernier est une jeune femme de race Elfique, mariée au Hobbit que le fils adoptif du Seigneur Elrond avait accepté le mariage douze ans plus tôt.

Le fils de feu-Artathorn leur demande d'apporter les parchemins à leurs destinataires et de les escorter personnellement jusqu'au Gondor sauf pour deux personnes en les regardant attentivement, précisant le nom de ces deux personnes.

Il donne à chaque messager le parchemin et les regarde partir. Patient, Aragorn attend que les pas de ses messagers ne s'entendent plus, une fois certain d'être seul dans ses appartements personnels il se dirige vers la fenêtre où il regarde les sept messagers lancer leurs montures au galop et partir dans différentes directions.

 **Maintenant, il faut attendre…** songe-t-il en regardant les étoiles, pensif.

Le premier messager, à savoir le Hobbit, arrive à la Comté après 4 semaines de voyage. Faisant fi des regards étonnés ou méfiants des habitants de la Comté il se dirige sans mal vers une maison bien précise où il frappe à la porte. C'est un Hobbit brun et aux cheveux bouclés qui lui ouvre la porte.

-Oui? demande-t-il, intrigué, en voyant un soldat vêtu de noir et d'argent, couleurs du Gondor.

Cependant la capuche que porte le messager empêche de voir le visage du messager.

-Êtes-vous Frodon Sacquet? demande le messager, se retenant de sourire.

-C'est moi. répond l'Hobbit ayant porté l'Anneau Unique. Que se passe-t-il?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Messire Frodon, je vous apporte un message du Roi Elessar! répondit le soldat en tendant le rouleau de parchemin.

Frodon prit le rouleau de parchemin, en leva le ruban bleu, le décacheta où il lut son nom et celui du vieil Ystari:

"A Frodon et Gandalf

Frodon sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture de l'ancien Rôdeur. Descellant le parchemin il s'empresse de le lire.

Chers Frodon et Gandalf,

Comment allez-vous mes amis? Depuis votre retour à la Comté, quatre ans auparavant?

Je vous écris pour vous annoncer une heureuse nouvelle concernant Arwen et moi: Nous allons être parents!

Arwen et moi attendons votre réponse avec impatience, nous seront ravis de vous accueillir personnellement en notre demeure ainsi que Sam Gamegie, sa femme et leurs enfants. Dites leurs qu'ils sont eux aussi les bienvenus au palais.

Avec toute mon amitié,

Aragorn"

Le sourire de Frodon s'élargit, il se retourne pour voir Gandalf qui se trouvait derrière lui!

-Un long voyage nous attends Gandalf pour arriver jusqu'au Gondor! déclare l'Hobbit, souriant, en lui tendant le parchemin.

Le vieux magicien parcourt la lettre des yeux. Une fois sa lecture finie.

-Il est vrai qu'un tel événement sera dommage de rater, tu ne trouve pas Frodon? sourit Gandlf.

-C'est sûr! approuve le neveu de feu-Bilbon Sacquet. En plus Sam sera très content de revoir Aragorn et Dame Arwen!

-C'est gentil de m'oublier, cher cousin! boude le messager du Gondor en croisant les bras sur son torse. Et vous aussi Gandalf!

Frodon et Gandalf tournent la tête en même temps pour voir le messager retirer sa capuche tout doucement révélant une tête brune bouclée qu'ils n'ont plus revue depuis fort longtemps.

-Pippin!?

Le deuxième messager arrive aux Cavernes d'Aglarond. Légèrement perdu, il demande à un garde de l'amener auprès de son Roi qui comme Frodon reconnait l'écriture du Roi du Gondor.

-Une lettre d'Aragorn! s'exclame Gimli, joyeux. Quelle joie!

Le fils de Glóin décachette, retire le ruban pour ensuite lire la missive de son ami Humain en souriant. Il répond au messager Gondorien qu'il viendrait avec son épouse, puis se tournant vers ses serviteurs, il leur demanda de préparer ses affaires de voyage et celles de son épouse.

 **Pour rien au monde, je ne raterais la naissance du futur Prince ou de la future Princesse du Gondor!** pense le Nain, le cœur en fête.

La messagère Elfe arrive, quant à elle, à Mirkwood, deux jours plus tard que ses collègues. Elle ne put remettre le parchemin à son ancien Prince car le Roi, d'un ordre sec, ordonne qu'on détruisisse le rouleau après l'avoir parcouruu des yeux.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, que je sache, il n'existe aucun Prince Elfe se prénommant Legolas qui s'est lié d'amitié avec un Homme!

-Oui, vous avez parfaitement raison Votre Majesté! répondent les conseillers du Roi qui se trouvent dans la salle.

La faible lueur de peur que la messagère lit dans le regard de ses semblables la surprend, mais prudente, elle garde ses lèvres closes.

 **Que s'est-il passé pour que Sa Majesté Thranduil terrifie son peuple de la sorte?** songe-t-elle, intriguée. **De plus, il prétend ne pas avoir connaissance de Son Altesse Legolas...Étrange...**

Le père de Legolas est sur le point d'ordonner à la messagère Elfe qu'elle ne remette plus jamais les pieds à Greenwood quand il remarque qu'elle n'est plus présente dans la salle!

Le descendant d'Islidur s'est trompé de lieu en pensant que le fils benjamin de Thrandhuill habitait toujours à Greenwood. Car deux ans après la victoire sur Sauron, Mirkwwod avait su retrouver son ancien nom et sa beauté d'antan. La forêt n'était plus habitée par les Araignées Géantes, les Trolls et autres créatures!

Le quatrième messager arrive à Emyn Arnen où il annonce au couple seigneurial que son Roi les invite pour la naissance du futur héritier du Gondor. Ce que Faramir accepte avec honneur et joie, mais en précisant que sa femme ne serait pas présente à cause de sa grossesse fort avancée!

Le cinquième messager arrive au Rohan où il annonce à Eomer l'invitation pour la naissance du futur héritier du Gondor, invitation qu'Eomer accepte, heureux à l'idée de revoir les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau après qu'il eut obtenu certification des identités des personnes invitées!

Au palais de Fondcombe, le Seigneur Elrond lit une lettre de Dame Galadriel que lui a apporté un serviteur quand une petite voix se fait entendre l'appelant d'une surprenante façon.

-Grand-père?

-Oui, Thuringwethil (1)? répond le père d'Arwen en relevant la tête.

- _Naneth*_ m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci. répond la dénommée Thuringwethil d'une voix froide en lui tendant un rouleau de parchemin. Elle vient du Gondor.

Le Seigneur Elrond pose la lettre venant de Lothorien pour prendre celle que lui tend Thuringwethil. Le Semi-Elfe regarde attentivement l'enfant Elfe qui lui fait face:

De grands yeux verts émeraudes froids encadrent son visage fin de petite fille, elle est vêtue d'une tunique d'entraînement assortit à la couleur de ses yeux; vert tendre pour la tunique et vert foncé pour le pantalon et les chaussures.

Des petites protections brunes protègent ses avants-bras et ses chevilles, elle porte à sa ceinture deux dagues, un petit arc dans son dos, et des flèches à empennage clair dépassent de son dos, rangées dans son carquois. Ses cheveux sont d'une étrange couleur bleu-lilas retenus en deux nattes où dépassent ses petites oreilles d'Elfe légèrement pointues. en un mot, l'enfant est très mignonne, mais l'absence de la flamme de l'innocence et de l'insouciance est troublant.

En un mot, elle ressemble à la défunte épouse du premier Roi de Greenwood à l'exception de la couleur de sa chevelure et de son caractère froid.

-Puis-je me retirer? demanda-t-elle poliment de la même voix froide.

-Oui, tu peux te retirer. répond son grand-père sans se mettre en colère contre le ton froid de la fillette Elfe, étant habitué.

La petite Elfe s'incline puis sort du bureau du Seigneur de Fondcombe, le laissant seul. Elrond prend le rouleau de parchemin, reconnait l'écriture de son fils adoptif, décachette, l'ouvre puis lit la lettre.

Dans la salle d'entraînement du palais d'Elrond se trouve deux Elfes et un Humain; le plus grand est un Homme adulte aux yeux gris perle à la chevelure blonde foncée. Il manie avec aisance une épée trois fois trop lourde pour lui!

Parmi les deux Elfes se trouvent Thuringwethil qui pare de ses deux dagues les épées ennemies alors que le second Elfe a les yeux azur et les cheveux clairs entre le blond et le blanc retenus en un chignon haut maniant une courte épée, mais à la lame fine et oh combien tranchante! Il ressemble de façon frappante à Legolas!

À la droite de l'Elfe au chignon se trouve l'Homme qui est d'une taille impressionnante, dépassant largement l'Elfe au chignon. Ses cheveux blonds foncés coupés courts encadrent son visage carré, il est vêtu de brun et de gris, s'entraînant contre les deux Elfes!

Un peu plus loin se trouve une quatrième personne qui a le dos appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés sur son torse, parfaitement immobile sauf le regard. Il s'agit d'un troisième Elfe identique à celui au chignon qui observe les trois adversaires combattre, les surveillant du regard avec tendresse et attention. Il s'agit ni plus ni moins de Legolas!

Après plusieurs minutes il se décolle du mur et appelle les trois combattants d'une voix forte, mais néanmoins douce et chantante:

-Celebrimbor (2), Curunír (3), Thuringwethil! L'entraînement est terminé.

-Merci, _Naneth_! le remercie l'Elfe au chignon en rangeant son épée dans son étui.

-Merci, Maître Legolas. le remercie à son tour le jeune Humain en rangeant son arme puis en s'inclinant.

La fillette Elfe, quand à elle, acquiesça en silence de la tête tout en rangeant ses dagues.

Les trois Elfes et l'Homme sortent de la salle en se dirigeant vers les salles d'eau quand Celebrimbor s'arrêta ce qui fit retourner les têtes des deux autres Elfes et du jeune humain, surpris et intrigués.

-Puis-je vous poser une question assez personnelle, _Naneth_? demande l'Elfe au chignon en défaisant sa coiffure, libérant sa longue chevelure claire.

-Je t'écoute. répond Legolas, voulant comprendre cette si soudaine hésitation venant de la part de Celebrimbor.

-Je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous n'avez jamais révéler vos sentiments à Sire Aragorn?

Legolas regarde Celebrimbor, Thuringwethil, Curunír pour reporter toute son attention à son sosie. Voyant l'étincelle de curiosité luire dans le regard clair de l'Elfe à la chevelure oscillant entre le blond et la blanc, le jeune fils de Thandruill pousse un soupir de dépit.

-Tout simplement parce qu'il est marié. répond le Maître Assassin de Greenwood, le regard lointain. Ce n'est que plus tard et pour une seule nuit qu'il a bien voulu m'accorder une ultime faveur. C'est ainsi que ta sœur et ton frère sont nés.

-Mais comment sommes-nous nés Elentir et moi? demande Thuringwethil en fronçant des sourcils, intriguée. Les Elfes sont connus pour leur immortalité et leur jeunesse éternelle, pas pour enfanter lorsqu'ils sont nés mâles!

-Il est vrai que je me suis souvent posé la question, Maître Legolas, sans jamais avoir trouvé de réponse. acquiesce Aranwë, faisant comprendre à son maître que comme Thuringwethil il ne comprend pas ce phénomène.

-Vous le saurez bientôt, mais pas tout de suite. leur sourit l'Elfe archer d'un mince sourire.

-Legolas! l'appelle la voix d'Elrond au bout du couloir derrière lui.

L'archer Elfe se retourne pour voir le père adoptif d'Aragorn se diriger vers eux portant dans ses bras un petit Elfe aux longs cheveux bruns coiffés selon la tradition Elfique aux yeux couleur de l'azur brillant non de joie de vivre, mais de fatigue et de fièvre. Ce qui laisse à deviner que l'enfant Elfe est malade depuis assez longtemps déjà.

Curunír, Celebrimbor et le meilleur ami du Roi Elessar saluent le Seigneur de Fondcombe à la façon elfique, ce dernier leur rendirent leur salut.

-J'ai reçu une lettre du Gondor qui m'invite à la naissance du premier enfant d' _Estel_ et de ma fille. expliqua le Seigneur des lieux père en regardant les trois Elfes et le jeune Humain.

-Quand devez-vous partir Seigneur Elrond? demande Celebrimbor, inquiet pour la santé du petit Elfe à la chevelure rare en Terre du Milieu.

-Comme vous le savez Elentir (4) a constamment besoin de soins de ma part. leur rappelle Elrond en regardant tendrement l'enfant Elfe aux cheveux bruns qui s'est endormit dans ses bras.

-Et que proposez-vous Elrond? demande Legolas ne comprenant les paroles du père de son hôte. _Estel_ et Arwen seront bien déçus si vous ne venez pas.

-Je viendrais, mais pas seul…sourit le Semi-Elfe, énigmatique.

-Que voulez-vous dire grand-père? lui demande Thuringwethil, intriguée, en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils.

-Vous viendrez avec moi! sourit son grand-père en les regardant tour à tour.

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce premeir chapitre? Vous a-t-il plu? J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis dans vos reviews!**

 _Naneth_ =Mère

1) Ce prénom signifie "Femme de l'ombre secrète"!

2) Ce prénom signifie "Main d'argent", vous comprendrez plus tard le pourquoi d'un tel nom!

3) Ce prénom signifie "maître des stratagèmes"

4) Ce prénom signifie "qui scrute les étoiles ou les Elfes"


	2. Surprise et explications

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font droit au cœur! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira car, mine de rien, il est un tantinet plus long que le 1er! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture!**

Chapitre 2: Surprise et explications

Le couple royal attend avec anxiété l'arrivée de Legolas et du Seigneur Elrond depuis trois semaines déjà…Ce qui n'est pas normal!

-Je me demande quelle est la cause de leur retard. s'inquiète le roi du Gondor.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon ami, je suis sûre qu'ils…tente de le rassurer sa femme.

-Le Seigneur de Fondcombe Elrond et son Altesse Royal le Prince de Greenwood Legolas et son apprenti Aranwë! la coupe un garde en annonçant l'arrivée des deux Elfes tant attendus.

La porte s'ouvre sur un jeune Homme aux cheveux blonds foncés, Legolas et Elrond qui s'avancent au milieu de la salle du trône et s'inclinent tous trois devant le fils de feu-Arathorn.

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Gondor, Père, Legolas! déclare ce dernier en se levant de son trône pour se diriger vers les deux Elfes et le jeune homme.

-Je vous prie d'accepter notre retard, Votre Majesté! prit la parole Elrond en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard émeraude de son fils adoptif.

-Pas de "Votre Majesté" entre nous père, appelez-moi simplement Aragorn! sourit le Roi des Hommes en accordant à Legolas, Elrond et au jeune Homme le droit de se lever. Comment s'est passé votre voyage?

Elrond explique au Roi des Hommes le pourquoi de leur retard, Arwen remarquant que Legolas et le jeune Homme n'ont pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur arrivée, qu'ils semblent perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. Malgré son ventre arrondi la Reine du Gondor se lève de son trône et s'avance vers le meilleur ami de son mari.

-Qu'avez-vous Legolas? s'inquiète-t-elle. Vous n'avez rien dit depuis votre arrivé.

-Excusez-moi Arwen, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. lui sourit l'archer avec un sourire d'excuse. Laissez-moi vous présentez…

-Legolas! s'exclament deux voix, joyeuses, qui interrompent l'archer Elfe.

Ce dernier les reconnaît sans mal. Se retournant Legolas sent un sourire étirer ses lèvres en voyant les personnes qui l'ont appelé.

Merry et Pippin, vêtus des armures des royaumes sous lequel ils sont soldats, courent vers leur ami Elfe qui sourit davantage en les voyants s'avancer vers lui.

-Comment allez-vous Maître Elfe? demande Merry arrivé à ses côtés, essoufflé.

-On était très inquiet pour vous, vous savez! enchaine Pippin, rayonnant de joie.

Legolas éclate de rire, heureux de revoir, lui aussi, ses deux amis Hobbits les plus malicieux de toute la Terre du Milieu!

-Très bien, je vous remercie, mes amis. leur sourit-il. Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps?

-Depuis un mois. répond Merry.

Puis apercevant la présence d'Elrond les deux Hobbits le saluent comme il faut.

-Bonjour à vous aussi Seigneur Elrond! s'inclinent-il devant le père adoptif d'Aragorn.

-Bien le bonjour, chers Hobbits! les salue le père d'Arwen en souriant à son tour. Comment allez-vous?

-Nous nous portons bien. répond Merry.

-Maître Legolas? hésite Aranwë, soudain timide.

Les deux Hobbits remarquent la présence du jeune Homme à la gauche de leur ami Elfe.

-Maître Legolas?! répétent les cousins de Frodon, surpris. Depuis quand êtes vous devenu Maître?

-Aranwë est mon apprenti depuis 21 ans. sourit l'Elfe à la chevelure claire en posant une main sur l'épaule de son élève.

-Je suis le fils de feu-Boromir, fils de Denethor et frère aîné du Seigneur d'EmynArnen.

-Le fils de Boromir?! s'écrie une voix, surprise, derrière Legolas et son apprenti.

Les deux Hobits, Aranwë, Aragorn, Elrond et Arwen se retournent en même temps pour voir devant les portes de la salle du trône…

-Faramir! s'écrièrent Merry et Pippin, un peu effrayés de son entrée fracassante.

Le second fils de Denethor s'avance lentement vers le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds foncés où il lui prend délicatement le visage en coupe et l'étudie attentivement, les yeux brillant d'émotions.

Aranwë a le visage carré, les cheveux blonds foncés coupés aux épaules et les yeux gris perle, une grande taille aux larges épaules, de grandes et fortes jambes musclées, un torse puissant se devine sous sa tunique blanche sans manches révélant des muscles bien proportionnés et durs, un petit bouc au menton…En un mot? Aranwë est le portrait craché de Boromir!

-Tu es bien le fils de mon défunt frère…pleure de joie Faramir en serrant dans ses bras son neveu.

Aranwë, surprit mais en même temps heureux de pouvoir serrer un membre de sa famille paternelle, sert à son tour son oncle, quelques larmes glissant sur ses joues.

Devant cette scène émouvante entre deux membres d'une même famille ni Aragorn, ni ses amis, ni sa femme et ni son père adoptif ne voient pas que Legolas n'est plus parmi eux!

En effet, l'Elfe archer a profité de la surprise des cousins de l'ancien Porteur de l'Anneau Unique et de ses amis pour s'éclipser parmi les ombres des colonnes de marbre et sortir de la salle du trône facilement pour laisser son apprenti seul avec Faramir. Legolas se promène dans les couloirs du palais, perdu dans ses pensées...

 **Comment Aragorn et les autres font-ils réagir quand je leur dirais qu'Aranwë, le Seigneur Elrond et moi ne sommes pas venus seuls? Mais accompagnés de…**

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt! s'exclame une voix bourrue que Legolas reconnaît, sans mal, venant du couloir de gauche.

Curieux, l'Elfe se dirige vers le couloir où il s'adosse contre le mur, passant la tête où il voit Gimli qui sourit à Celebrimbor, croyant lui parler à lui, Legolas!

-Alors Legolas, vous avez mis beaucoup de temps à nous rejoindre, ce n'est pas très malin pour un Elfe! Le taquina le Nain.

 **Fais-toi passer pour moi, Celebrimbor!** pense le prince de l'ancienne Forêt Noire, effrayé malgré lui.

-Je vous prie d'accepter mon retard, ami Nain. lui répond Celebrimbor avec un sourire amusé. Mais je suppose que vous avez mis beaucoup plus de temps que moi depuis les Cavernes d'Aglarond!

-Un point pour vous. cède le Nain.

Cependant Gimli remarque que la main droite de son amie est bandée du poignet jusqu'à l'extrémité des doigts!

-Hm? Qu'avez-vous à la main droite? lui fait-il remarquer.

 **Je t'en prie, Celebrimbor!** croise des doigts Legolas en sentant son cœur rater un battement. **Ne lui montre surtout pas ta main!**

-Je me suis blessé à cheval en tombant de ma monture qui m'a écrasé la main. explique le fils aîné de Legolas en levant sa main blessée.

Soupirant de soulagement, Legolas sent son cœur battre à un rythme beaucoup plus raisonnable…Son fils joue à la perfection la comédie!

-Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance! grimace Gimli, compatissant. Avez-vous montré votre main à Elrond?

-Bien sûr c'est lui qui me l'a bandée! acquiesce Celebrimbor. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous ne sommes arrivés qu'aujourd'hui!

Legolas regarde toujours l'échange entre son fils et son ami Nain tout en s'assurant que personne ne se trouve dans le couloir où il se trouve afin de ne pas griller le jeu d'acteur de Celebrimbor!

-J'espère sincèrement que votre main guérira assez vite! compatit le Nain en donnant une légèrement tape à la jambe droite de Celebrimbor.

-Je vous remercie, ami Nain. Le remercia Celebrimbor. Si un moment donné vous devez me chercher, je serais dans les jardins.

 **Merci Celebrimbor...** songe, soulagé, le fils cadet de Thandruill.

Le fils aîné de Legolas se retourne, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où se trouve sa mère et lui sourit. Défaisant son bandage, Celebrimbor pose sa main sur l'ombre de sa mère pour disparaître moins d'une seconde plus tard! Les deux amis se croisent, Gimli souhaitant à son ami Elfe une bonne promenade.

Six mois plus tard…

Par une douce nuit de mi-avril sur une des plus hautes tours du palais du Gondor une silhouette regarde les étoiles, le vent soufflant dans sa chevelure claire dans le silence de la nuit, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Je savais que tu viendrais regarder les étoiles, ce soir. prend la parole une douce voix que la première silhouette reconnaît.

-Je suis heureux d'entendre le son de ta voix, j'ai quelques questions à te pose, _mellon nin_...

Legolas devine les interrogations que se posent son ami Homme car ne sont-ils pas amis depuis des années? Sentant le regard brûlant du mari d'Arwen sur lui, la mère de Celebrimbor prend les devants.

-Je suis désolé Aragorn, mais je devais rester enfermé dans ma chambre même si j'aurais aimé sentir la chaleur de la soleil et la caresse du vent sur mon visage.

-Elrond et Aranwë ont refusé de répondre à nos questions. commence l'ancien Rôdeur. Es-tu souffrant?

-Rassure-toi _Estel_ , je ne suis point souffrant même si mon cœur saigne. soupire tristement l'Elfe.

-Pardon?! s'écrit le Roi du Gondor, inquiet, en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

-Oui _Estel_ , mon cœur saigne, mais pas pour la raison pour laquelle tu penses. répond le Prince de la Forêt Verte avec un sourire triste. Mais je suis au regret de te dire que je ne répondrais pas à ta question. Comme te l'a sûrement apprit Aranwë.

-Très bien. soupire à son tour l'Homme, déçu. Sais-tu que Gimli a essayé de défoncer ta porte avec sa hache, mais sans succès? Tout comme Gandalf avec sa magie et Merry avec une fourchette?

-Oui, Aranwë m'en a parlé. acquiesce l'Elfe en se levant. Dis à nos amis que demain matin, je répondrais à toutes les questions qu'ils voudront me poser dont les tiennes _Estel_.

Et silencieusement, comme un fantôme, Legolas descend de son perchoir pour descendre le long du mur pour atteindre la fenêtre de sa chambre, laissant son meilleur ami perdu dans ses pensées.

Le lendemain matin…

Dans la clarté de la chambre, Legolas teint dans ses bras son plus jeune fils allongé dans l'un des trois grands lits que compose la chambre.

Quiconque ne connait pas la nature Elfique penserait que l'enfant dort paisiblement… Mais l'enfant de Legolas ne dort pas, en s'approchant d'un peu plus près on peut voir que le teint habituellement diaphane des Elfes est livide, de grosses gouttes de sueur roulent le long de son visage, mais sa respiration reste régulière.

Ses tresses sont défaites, sa tête repose sur un oreiller appuyé contre le torse de sa mère, légèrement incliné. Il parait simplement endormi, mais ses yeux fermés anéantissent la sensation de bien-être qui aurait du se dégager de l'enfant Elfe.

Aranwë éponge le front et le visage brûlant du petit Elfe souffrant avec un linge humide avec la douceur qui est la sienne. Legolas caresse depuis plusieursminutes les cheveux de son fils tout en lui chantant une chanson dans leur langue.

 _Pour l'Amour d'un enfant  
Arrêter le temps  
Pour seule arme  
Une larme  
Et pourtant_ _…_ _  
_

La porte s'ouvre silencieusement mais l'Elfe continua sa chanson, il reconnut les pas de ses amis.

 _Les chagrins de la nuit  
Se sont évanouis  
Le bonheur  
Au fond des cœurs  
A fleuri  
_

 **Ils ont donc accepté de venir…** songe, reconnaissant, le neveu de Faramir.

 _L'aventure  
Laisse aux blessures  
Un goût de miel  
Quand l'Amour  
Au point du jour  
A dans ses ailes  
Un morceau du ciel  
Un morceau du ciel_ _  
_

Les membres de l'ancienne Compagnie Grise, le petit frère de feu-Boromir et le frère d'Eowyn entrent dans les appartements dédiés à Legolas sans faire de bruit pour ne pas interrompre le chant de leur ami Elfe. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître Aragorn et Gandalf, qui parlent couramment l'Elfique, ne comprent pourtant pas les paroles!

 _Les amis sont partis  
Vivre au Paradis  
Leur silence  
Est aussi dense  
Que la nuit  
_

Émerveillés par la voix envoutante de leur ami, les quatre Hobbits s'assoient à terre pour mieux écouter la chanson.

 _Où leur histoire  
Dans nos mémoires  
Est venue faire son nid_

Gandalf s'assit sur une chaise pas très loin de ses amis Semis-Hommes. Legolas s'interrompt quelques seconde, mais reprend la suite de son chant:

 _L'aventure  
Laisse aux blessures  
Un goût de miel  
Quand l'Amour  
Au point du jour  
A dans ses ailes  
Un morceau du ciel_

 _Un morceau du ciel_

Eomer, Faramir, Gimli et Aragorn restent, quant à eux, debout. _  
_

 _Les amis sont partis  
Vers une autre vie  
Leur bonheur  
Était ailleurs  
Aujourd'hui_

Eomer et Faramir ne pensent pas à demander au Roi du Gondor de traduire, captivés. Mais même si le Roi du Rohan et son beau-frère l'aurait fait Aragorn aurait secoué la tête de négation pour manifester que malgré son éducation Elfique il ne comprend pas la chanson. _  
_

 _Mais quelque part  
Dans nos espoirs  
Ils sont encore ici  
Où leur histoire  
Dans nos mémoires  
Est venue faire son nid  
Quelque part  
Dans nos mémoires  
Et dans nos rêves aussi.._

-Legolas? l'appelle Aragorn à la fin de la chanson.

-Je vous remercie d'être venu. répond l'Elfe adulte en ouvrant les yeux.

-C'est normal, Legolas. lui sourit Frodon avec sympathie. Nous sommes tes amis après tout!

-Nous étions très inquiet pour vous, vous savez Legolas! acquiesce Sam manifestant par ses paroles l'inquiétude de ses amis et de la sienne.

-L'amitié est une preuve de confiance,

Où naissent nos plus belles confidences,

A l'ami des secrets ainsi dévoilés,

De peines enfouies restées inavouées.

Une épaule amie sur laquelle se repose,

Nos peines, nos chagrins qui explosent,

Partager ensemble nos joies, nos douleurs,

Cet arc-en-ciel de toutes les couleurs.

Un ami se doit d'être loyal, fidèle,

Au fil du temps, au fil des ans,

Notre amitié n'en sera que plus belle,

Un jardin secret grandissant.

L'amitié se dit sincère, de toute confiance,

Sans nul désir de reconnaissance.

Douce écoute réchauffant un cœur,

Âme en détresse qui vous vous conte malheur.

L'amitié raisonne nos idées folles,

Et l'ami vient vous conseiller,

De la sagesse dans ses paroles,

Et ce désir de vous aider. récite Gimli de sa voix bourrue.

-C'est très beau, maître Gimli. déclarent d'une même voix les autres membres de l'ancienne Communauté de l'Anneau.

-Qui aurait cru que vous savez citer un poème, Maître Nain! sourit, amusé, Eomer.

-Oui, c'était vraiment magni…murmure le petit Elfe, se manifestant.

Mais Elentir s'interrompt brusquement. Devant les yeux horrifiés des adultes le corps du petit enfant Elfe se met à convulser avec violence, ses yeux s'ouvrant en grand, la pupille 'avalée'!

-Elentir! crie sa mère et l'apprenti de cette dernière, horrifiés.

Les amis de Legolas ne peuvent détourner le regard sur l'enfant Elfe alors que la porte s'ouvre violemment sur Elrond et Celebrimbor. Bien qu'étant habitué depuis des années les deux Elfes courent vers le petit malade, essayant de lui faire boire le contenu d'une fiole, ce qui se révèle difficile...

Thuringwethil entre dans la pièce, restant de glace devant la maladie de son frère. Des larmes de douleur inondent les joues du petit Elfe malade, sa respiration devient saccadée et de grosses gouttes de sueur coulent le long de visage et de ses bras, mouillant en quelques seconde l'étoffe du cousin et ses propres vêtements!

Plusieurs minutes plus tard quand la crise cesse, après qu'Elrond ait réussi à faire avaler le contenu de la fameuse fiole, le plus jeune petit-fils de Thranduill essaye de reprendre une respiration normale, conscient des regards choqués des amis de sa mère sur lui…

Aragorn et les autres membres de l'ancienne Communauté ainsi que le Roi du Rohan et le Seigneur d'Emyn Arnen se regardent au comble de l'horreur puis reportent leur regard, incapable de parler, sur le petit Elfe répondant au nom d'Elentir.

-Depuis combien de temps est-il malade? demande Frodon à Legolas, la voix tremblante d'inquiétude.

-Depuis sa naissance. soupire tristement Legolas en remettant l'oreiller contre son torse puis il caressa les cheveux bruns de l'enfant.

Gandalf est sur le point de demander plus de détails, mais le neveu de Faramir se montre plus rapide que le Magicien Blanc:

-Elentir est le plus fragile des trois enfants de Maître Legolas!

Aragorn regarde Aranwë puis son ami d'enfance, surprit de la réponse du jeune Homme. Ses enfants? Aranwë a-t-il bien prononcé "enfants de Maître Legolas"?!

Regardant ses compagnons, mais constatant qu'ils sont tous aussi surpris que lui, le Roi des Hommes regarde l'apprenti du fils cadet de Thranduil surpris de la réponse, tous pensaient la même chose.

 **Legolas se serait-il marié pour être père de famille?  
**

-Il y a 1089 ans j'ai été très surpris de voir Legolas portant dans ses bras un bébé qui venait à peine de naître. prit la parole Elrond, le visage grave, rappelant à tous sa présence.

-Je vais vous raconter la naissance de mes enfants, mais avant il faut qu'ils soient là. Promis Legolas.

-Nous sommes déjà là, _Naneth._ se manifeste Thuringwethil en s'approchant auprès de sa mère et de son frère, suivi de son frère aîné.

Quand tous peuvent voir le visage de Celebrimbor, les amis de Legolas ont un hoquet de surprise en remarquant sa ressemblance plus que frappante avec Legolas!

-Je vous reconnais! Je vous ai vu, il y a six mois! s'exclame Gimli en pointant du doigt le sosie de son ami Elfe.

-Voici mon fils aîné Celebrimbor, ma fille Thuringwethil et mon fils cadet Elentir. sourit l'archer en voyant les airs surpris de ses amis en leurs présentant ses enfants.

-Raconte-nous ton histoire, _mellon nin_! lui rappelle Aragorn, impatient et curieux de savoir.

-Avant que Maître Legolas ne vous raconte son histoire, vous devez savoir qu'il ne porte plus les titres de Prince de Greenwood et de Maître Assassin depuis sept ans maintenant. précise Aranwë.

La vielle au soir Legolas avait autorisé son élève à ce qu'il explique à ses amis le pourquoi il ne porte plus ses titres. Legolas avait jugé la demande avec attention car il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'aurait jamais su expliquer de vive voix la perte de ses titres!

-Comment ça? demande le Roi des Hommes en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où en voulait en venir le neveu de Faramir.

-Thranduil. répond seulement le neveu de Faramir en serrant les poings de colère.

-'Wethil? appelle la petite voix d'Elentir qui ouvre petit à petit les yeux. Ce sont les amis de _Naneth_?

La couleur des yeux de l'enfant Elfe est un magnifique bleu azur, brillant de fièvre, mais qui est en tout point identique à celui de Legolas.

- _Naneth_? répète Aragorn à voix très basse, intrigué. Legolas est un homme, pourquoi ne l'appellent – ils pas _Ada_ *? C'est étrange…

-Je l'ignore Aragorn, je ne sais point lire les pensées des gens même si ça m'intrigue beaucoup. répond, à voix basse aussi, le Magicien Blanc.

-Oui, Elentir. lui sourit Aranwë en voyant la jumelle d'Elentir restée muette. Maître Legolas va leur raconter votre histoire!

Le petit Elfe malade se laisse lover contre le torse et caresser les cheveux par les longs et fins doigts de sa mère et essuyé son visage, trempé de sueur par Aranwë, encore faible.

-Il faut que vous sachiez que Celebrimbor est né du viol qu'Argawaen (5),mon frère aîné°, m'a fait. leur explique le fils cadet de Thandruill, la voix tremblante. A cette époque j'ignorais que je pouvais porter la vie. Quand j'appris que j'étais "enceinte", j'ai décidé de garder le bébé et de cacher ma grossesse à ma famille. Plus tard, quand j'ai sentis que je perdais les eaux, je me suis caché dans les bois dans un endroit assez peu fréquenté par les Araignées et autres créatures qui peuplaient mes forêts natales.

Legolas fait une pause dans son récit, mettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées puis reprend:

-Mais quand les contractions sont devenues de plus en plus douloureuses, j'avais très peur de ne pas pouvoir mettre mon enfant au monde vivant puisque je ne savais pas comment il fallait faire. J'ai su mettre Celebrimbor au monde, seul. Peu après, j'ai appelé Morwën, ma jument, afin qu'elle nous amène à Fondcombe pour que je puisse l'allaiter, mais aussi pour sa sécurité.

-Legolas est resté deux ans à Fondcombe pour se remettre de son accouchement, pouvoir allaiter Celebrimbor tout en reprenant lentement, mais sûrement ses forces puisqu'il était dans l'incapacité de se mettre debout; ses jambes étant trop faibles pour supporter son poids. explique Elrond en s'approchant du fils de Thranduil tout en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

-Quand je me sentis mieux, je pus retourner chez moi, laissant Celebrimbor à Fondcombe. Lorsque la chance me souriait, je venais le voir pour essayer de rattraper le temps perdu tout en lui apprenant le maniement des armes, l'art de la guerre, du chant et de la musique. Ce qui prend des années avant de devenir un bon combattant Elfe ne lui a prit que 100 ans.

Le meilleur archer parmi les Elfes s'interrompt dans son récit pour regarder les expressions de ses amis:

Horreur et compassion se lit dans les regards de Gandalf, des Hobbits, Faramir, d'Eomer et de Gimli, mais la colère et la haine font luire férocement les prunelles d'Aragorn qui en serre les poings.

Legolas sourit tristement à son meilleur ami humain. Ce dernier lève un sourcil montrant son étonnement, desserrant un moment les poings.

-Mais comment, Legolas, avez-vous su mettre votre fils au monde alors que vous êtes un homme? demande Sam, un peu perdu.

-Pendant ma grossesse, j'ai remarqué que mon corps se modifiait progressivement pour ressembler à celui d'une femme ce qui m'a permit de le mettre au monde et de l'allaiter. lui répond Legolas en regardant Celebrimbor d'un regard tendre.

-Chaque fois que _Naneth_ partait pour Mirkwood, le Seigneur Elrond m'élevait au même titre que ses fils jumeaux qui sont de quelques années mes aînés. sourit Celebrimbor, en rendant le même regard à sa mère.

Eomer, Faramir et l'ancienne Communauté de l'Anneau regardent le fils aîné de Legolas, au comble de la surprise. En plus de la ressemblance physique avec l'ancien Prince de Mirkwood, Celebrimbmor a le même timbre de voix que ce dernier!

-Seigneur Elrond m'apprit qui était mon père, la signification de ma main droite et beaucoup d'autres choses que j'ai pus voir de mes propres yeux en devenant pendant quelques années soldat au Royaume de Mirkwood sous les ordres de _Naneth_ , mais pour que mon grand-père ne puisse remarquer la ressemblance j'ai du teinter et couper les cheveux.

-Mais ce qui m'a le plus surpris venant de Celebrimbor fut qu'à l'âge de 3 ans il avait manifesté de la magie qu'il dut apprendre, seul, à contrôler et s'en servir pour le Bien et jamais pour le Mal. ajoute Elrond en regardant le petit-fils du Roi de Mirkwood qui sourit timidement, un peu gêné, les yeux légèrement plissés. Mais en 50 ans Celebrimbor nous fit la surprise à Legolas et moi-même qu'il savait contrôler parfaitement sa magie!

-J'ignorais qu'il existait des Elfes Magiciens! s'écrie Sam, ravi d'entendre de nouvelles histoire sur les Elfes mais aussi sur l'histoire du fils aîné de Legolas.

-Il n'en existe pas, très cher Sam, Celebrimbor est surement le seul Elfe de toute la Terre du Milieu à être un Elfe Magicien depuis son très jeune âge, je me trompe Père? répond Aragorn, réfléchissant.

-C'est exact, Sire Elessar. approuve Celebrimbor de la tête. Je le suis le seul!

-Vous connaissez Grands Pas? demandent Frodon, Sam, Merry, Pippin et Gimli en chœur, incrédules.

Celebrimbor leur sourit, secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

-Pas aussi bien que vous, amis Hobbits et ami Nain, mais vous devez savoir qu'à la différence de _Naneth_ , je n'ai pas pu rencontrez Sire Elessar personnellement quand il n'était qu'un enfant.

-Vous devez savoir que Celebrimbor a participé à toutes les batailles que vous avez menées quand la Quête de l'Anneau a été fondée, mais il s'est caché dans l'ombre de _Naneth_ grâce à sa magie! se manifeste, faiblement et pourtant bravement, Elentir d'une voix affaiblie qui fait serrer le cœur des personnes présentes.

-Montre leur ta magie, _mellon nin_. sourit Aranwë en posant une main sur l'épaule du sosie de Legolas.

 **Quel mot Aranwë a-t-il employé?** songe, intrigué, Faramir en fronçant des sourcils. **Ces mots ressemblent beaucoup à ceux qu'Aragorn a l'habitude prononcer, mais jamais je n'ai compris leur sens.  
**

-C'est d'accord! sourit Celebrimbor, excité comme une puce, en défaisant son bandage à sa main droite.

L'ancienne Communauté de l'Anneau, Eomer et Faramir voient avec étonnement que la main droite de Celebrimbor n'est pas de chaire et de sang comme pour n'importe quels êtres vivants, mais en argent! De son poignet jusqu'à ses doigts, tout, absolument toute la main est en argent!

Pour prouver qu'il était un pur magicien, même si Aragorn n'avait pas dit que c'était chose impossible, Celebrimbor devine bien les pensées des deux autres Rois qu'il s'assit à terre en fermant les yeux, posant sa main droite sur l'ombre de Gimli.

Une demi-seconde s'écoule lorsque une douce lumière argentée enveloppe le fils de Legolas qui s'évanouit l'instant d'après ayant emporté avec elle Celebrimbor dans une pluie d'étoiles!

-Il a disparu! s'écrient, surpris, les quatre Hobbits en se mettant debout.

-Je ne ressens plus sa présence dans la pièce. fronce des sourcils le vieil Ystari en scannant la chambre des yeux.

-Celebrimbor est très fort! sourit Legolas.

-C'est vrai! admet Aragorn en ne voyant pas le fils aîné de son meilleur ami dans la chambre.

Se raclant la gorge, Gimli se tourne vers l'ancienne Communauté de l'Anneau, Faramir et Eomer qui ont tourné la tête dans sa direction.

-Alors? demande-t-il en caressant sa longue barbe rousse tressée. Surpris? C'est de cette manière que je me suis déplacé! Je dois avouer que cette méthode est pratique, mais que je dois faire très attention au corps de la personne chez qui je suis "entré" dans son esprit. Même Dame Galadriel n'a pas sut me repéré!

-Gimli? l'appelle Aragorn en regardant son ami Nain, surprit. Est-ce vraiment vous?

-En tant que Maître Gimli ou Celebrimbor, Sire Elessar? demande le neveu de Faramir, malicieux.

-Celebrimbor? l'appelle Fodon, perdu, en regardant le Nain. C'est vous?

-Oui c'est bien moi Messire Frodon! lui répond le fils de Legolas, en s'inclinant. Je vais quitter le corps de votre ami.

Si Aragorn, Eomer et Faramir ont eu la pensée que Celebrimbor n'est pas un Elfe Magicien, plus aucuns doutes ne planent dans leurs esprits, à présent!

La même lumière argentée enveloppe le petit corps du Nain pour permettre à Aragorn et ses amis d'apercevoir Celebrimbor sa main gauche posée sur l'épaule de Gimli.

-Comment allez-vous Gimli? demande Gandalf en s'accroupisant pour être à la même hauteur que Gimli.

Ce dernier se retourne pour faire face au vieil, étonné de la question;

-Je vais très bien! Pourquoi cette question?

-Maître Gandalf vous pose la question parce comme l'a dit mon grand frère, Celebrimbor est "entré" dans votre esprit sans vous le blesser. répondit la petite Thuringwethil depuis le lit.

Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin frissonnent, comme si on leur avait versé un seau d'eau glacée sur le dos, en entendant la voix sans émotions de la fille de leur ami Elfe.

-Comment ça "entré" dans mon esprit? demande d'une voix douce Gimli en s'avançant vers la fillette, voulant l'amadouer.

-Je ne saurais vous l'expliquer, Maître Nain. répond la jumelle d'Elentir en regardant le Nain, levant fièrement la tête, sa voix restant froide.

 **Comment peut-elle être si froide alors que son frère est malade?** songe le Nain en colère, serrant les poings de colère. **J'ai du mal à imaginer que cette petite peste soit la fille de Legolas! C'est sûrement une erreur. Oui, ça doit être une erreur!**

-Je suis au regret de vous dire, Maître Nain, que Thuringwethil est bien notre sœur à Elentir et moi. acquiesce Celembribor, surprenant Gimli.

-Hein? s'écrie le fils de Gloin, surprit, en levant la tête vers le fils aîné de son ami Elfe. Comment avez-vous devinez ma pensée?!

-Celebrimbor vous l'expliquera plus tard, Maître nain. promet Aranwë en regardant son meilleur ami, souriant et le regard pétillant d'amusement.

Que Celebrimbor lui rend.

-Continuez votre récit, Majesté! invite à poursuivre Gandalf à la "mère" des jumeaux et de l'Elfe Magicien.

Legolas, ses fils et son apprenti regardent le vieux magicien, étonnés. Thuringwethil, quant à elle, le regarda sans sourciller.

-Mithrandir…l'appelle le plus fils de Legolas en avalant difficilement sa salive. Comment avez-vous appeler _Naneth_?

-J'ai appelé votre mère Majesté, Altesse. sourit le vieil Ystari d'un sourire aimable.

-Avec tout mon respect, Mithrandi,vous semblez oublier que je ne suis plus Prince. fronce des sourcils Legolas. Ces titres de "Majesté" et d'"Altesse" n'ont pas lieu d'être.

-Même si vous portez plus les titres de Prince de Greenwood et de Maître Assassin pour moi ainsi que pour les autres, c'est vous qui devrait porter le titre de Roi de Greenwoodet et non votre père, ni vos frères! lui répond Aragorn, sincère.

Le Magicien Blanc, les Hobbits, le Roi d'Edoras, celui du Rohan et Gimli approuvent de la tête les paroles du Roi du Gondor. Touché par la véracité des paroles du Roi des Hommes, Elentir se met à pleurer à grosses larmes sa mère le serrant tendrement contre son torse.

-Je ne sais que dire…baisse la tête Legolas, perdu, sentant de nouvelles larmes lui brûler les yeux.

-Alors, acceptez que les gens vous appellent Votre Majesté! s'exclament Frodon et les trois autres Hobbits d'une même voix.

Legolas relève la tête, surprit, d'entendre les voix des Semis-Hommes si prés de lui, pour constater que les Semi-Homme se sont rapprochés du lit.

-Acceptez _Naneth_ , je suis sûr que le peuple même de la Foret Verte vous veut comme Roi et personne d'autres! l'encourage Celembribor en posant sa main gauche sur l'épaule de sa mère.

-Je pense exactement la même chose que Celebrimbor et vos amis, Maître! acquiesça de la tête Aranwë, sincère.

-Je…hésite Legolas en regardant son petit garçon à la chevelure brune qui gémit faiblement de douleur. J'y réfléchirais.

Le fils aîné de Legolas va s'asseoir sur le lit, au côté de sa mère, sa main gauche massant sa main droite, son ami humain posa sa tête sur la jambe gauche du frère aîné d'Elentir. Quand à la sœur de ce dernier elle resta debout droite comme un "i"!

-Vous souvenez-vous, Aragorn, ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre ans? demande soudainement Legolas au Roi du Gondor.

Devant l'acquiescement d'Estel et son regard gêné, Legolas sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. _**Estel...**_ **regrettes-tu cette unique nuit que nous avons passé ensemble? Cette nuit où pour quelques heures tu m'avais accordé le droit de t'aimer? As-u seulement compris que je t'aimais plus que ma propre vie? Ou bien ton Amour pour ta femme t'avait-il aveuglé? Moi, je ne regrette pas de m'être donné à toi...J'en chéris encore ce si tendre et douloureux souvenir.**

Devant les mines interrogatives de ses amis, Aragorn explique que Legolas et lui-même s'étaient retrouvé par hasard lors d'une balade en forêt en plein hiver. Lui pour s'aérer l'esprit alors que Legolas avait quitté les siens pour lui rendre visite! Les deux meilleurs amis s'étant lancé le défi de qui atteindrait le plus de cibles (des arbres), leurs chevaux lancés au triple galop!

-Je ne me suis pas montré très attentif, ce qui a gouté la vie à Morwën qui est tombée dans une grevasse,se brisant les os. reprend Legolas. Pris par surprise, je n'ai pas su me défaire mes étriers à temps. Le choc a été rude, j'ai perdu connaissance avant même que ma tête ne heurte le sol.

-En constatant que Legolas était inconscient, j'ai du prendre la décision la plus logique. explique Aragorn. J'ai du descendre pour lui porter secours, mais la seule issue de secours était l'entrée car nous nous trouvions dans une grotte souterraine. J'ai soigné du mieux que j'ai pu Legolas et avons du attendre trois jours avant que les soldats de ma garde ne nous retrouve, aidée par ma monture qui était retournée au Palais. Trois jours durant lesquels nous avons du trouver un moyen pour nous réchauffer à défaut de nourriture correcte, notre seule source d'alimentation était la neige.

Acquiesçant, Legolas explique qu'il avait été blessé à la cheville gauche, une éraflure à la tempe et le dos endolori. Les gens présents dans la pièce n'en reviennent pas! Ainsi leurs amies auraient pu mourir de froid et de faim si le cheval d'Aragorn n'avait pas compris l'urgence de la situation!

 _-Naneth_? l'appelle Thuringwethil en se tournant vers sa mère.

-Oui, Thuringwethil? lui répond Legolas en se tournant vers sa fille.

-Puis–je aller reprendre mon entraînement au tir à l'arc? demande la petite Elfe.

-Vous vous entraînez au tir à l'arc Altesse? lui demande Gimli, étonné.

-Depuis six mois. répond l'enfant Elfe en fronçant légèrement ses fins sourcils d'agacement.

Soudain pour une raison quelconque Celebrimbor et Aranwë éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Thuringwethil se retourne vers son frère aîné et du demi-Homme en les fusillant des yeux.

-Puis-je connaître la raison de votre si soudain éclat de rire, mon cher frère? demande–t-elle, sèchement. Aranwë?

Loin de se sentir offensé Celebrimbor essaie de lui expliquer la cause de leur fou-rire, ce qui n'est pas facile avec son rire, puisque Aranwë se tient le ventre tellement il rit que des larmes roulent sur ses joues malgré ses paupières closes.

-Excuse-nous, ahahha, Thurin... ahahaha, c'est nerveux!

-Doutez-vous de mes capacités à tirer à l'arc? réplique– t–elle d'une voix glaciale sa voix devenue glaciale ce qui étonne les amis de sa mère.

-Thuringwethil! la réprimande Elrond, scandalisé. Est-ce une façon de s'adresser à Aranwë et ton frère?

-Sachez _grand-père_ que j'ai mes entraînements à l'arc et aux dagues à poursuivre! lève-t-elle la tête, hautaine.

Se dirigeant vers la porte, elle ne fait pas attention au regard ahuri pour certains et d'autres furieux des adultes autour d'elle. Se saisissant de la poignée de la porte, elle salue l'assemblée sans se retourner sous le regard gêné de sa mère.

- _Naneth_ pourquoi Thuringwethil est-elle de si méchante humeur? Demanda Elentir à sa mère.

-Je l'ignore, mon petit. répond Legolas en lui caressant les cheveux.

 **J'ai du mal à imaginer que Thuringwethil soit la fille de Legolas!** pense Aragorn en sentant la colère monter en lui.

-Je sais pourquoi Thuringwethil se comporte ainsi. déclare Celebrimbor dans un soupir.

-Nous vous écoutons, Altesse! acquiesce Gandalf, attentif.

Au Jardin Royal Thuringwethil s'entraîne avec calme à l'arc, touchant toutes les cibles de ses flèches. Ayant terminé trop rapidement à son goût, elle se dirige calmement vers les cibles, arrachant ses flèches des cibles, perdue dans ses pensées, les remettant dans son carquois pour ensuite se diriger vers le palais quand une voix de femme l'interpelle.

-Qui êtes-vous, petite fille?

Se retournant, Thuringwethil lève fièrement la tête pour voir le visage d'Arwen, vêtue d'une robe blanche mettant en valeur son gros ventre, son visage orné d'un sourire chaleureux.

-Je me prénomme Thuringwethil, apprentie de Legolas Greenleaf! répond Thuringwethil en s'inclinant devant à la façon Elfique.

 **Vous êtes excellente comédienne, mais votre sourire ne me trompe pas.**

-J'ignorais que Legolas avait trouvé un autre apprenti que le neveu du Seigneur Faramir! s'étonne Arwen à voix haute, montrant sa surprise.

La fille de Legolas regarde son aînée avec ce qui pourrait ressembler de l'indifférence, mais très vite un fin sourire froid étire ses lèvres et sans laisser de temps à la Reine du Gondor de réfléchir plus, elle reprend la parole.

-Laissez-moi vous dire que cette image que vous vous donnez de Reine douce et d'épouse aimante et fidèle ne marche pas sur moi. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas Sa Majesté Elessar. Vous l'avez séduit pour qu'il tombe amoureux de vous quand il avait 20 ans.

La petite Elfe sort une de ses dagues et s'amuse avec en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts agiles.

-Après la Guerre de l'Anneau vous vous êtes mariez avec lui en prétendant avoir abandonner votre essence d'immortalité pour devenir mortelle et vous êtes enceinte, non de sa Majesté Elessar, mais du frère aîné de mon Maître qui deviendra l'héritier du Gondor afin que vous puiiez l'utilisez. Afin que plus tard, il puisse éliminer lui – même l'homme que vous lui aurez fait croire qu'il s'agit de son père ainsi vous pourrez monter sur le trône avec votre fils et votre amant! Je me trompe?°

Le doux visage d'Arwen reste le même, mais la douceur et la tendresse qui se lisaient dans ses yeux changent pour briller de dureté et de méchanceté alors que sa beauté se durcit dans de légères rides d'arrogance et sans pitié quand ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire cruel.

 **Voici donc son véritable visage.** songe Thuringwethil, nullement effrayée.

-J'ignore comment tu connais mes plans, petite peste, mais sache qu'une fois que mon enfant naîtra, Aragorn mourra dans d'étranges circonstances.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Legolas...

-Alors pour me sauver il faut que Thuringwethil…résume Elentir, l'horreur se lisant dans ses yeux azur.

-Qu'elle se donne elle-même la mort, oui, c'est ça. acquiesce le meilleur ami de son grand frère, la tristesse brillant dans ses yeux gris.

-N'y a- t-il pas un autre moyen de sauver Elentir? demande Faramir qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant.

-Hélas non, Seigneur Faramir! soupire tristement Celebrimbor en posant sa main argentée sur le pommeau de son épée.

-Combien de temps lui reste-t-il à vivre, Seigneur Elrond? demanda Eomer au Semi-Elfe.

L'ancienne Communauté de l'Anneau, le Roi du Rohan, le Seigneur d' Emyn Arnen et l'apprenti de Legolas tournent la tête vers Elrond, silencieux, attentant la réponse du père adoptif d'Aragorn.

-Six heures. soupire le père d'Arwen, la voix tremblante.

-Pardon? s'exclame Legolas, livide, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Ne me dites pas, Elrond, qu'il ne reste plus que six heures à mon bébé à vivre?!

-Je suis désolé Legolas, mais Elentir n'a plus la force de se battre. répond calmement le Seigneur de Fondcombe en regardant l'enfant Elfe.

- _Naneth_? l'appelle Elentir d'une voix affaiblie.

-Oui, mon chéri? répond sa mère en baissant la tête vers son enfant, ses yeux brillant de larmes. Qu'y a-t-il, mon cœur?

Avalant avec difficulté sa salive Elentir explique à sa mère qu'il souhaiterait passer les trois prochaines heures au côté des membres de l'ancienne Communauté Grise afin de réécouter l'histoire de l'Anneau Unique, une lueur d'espoir luisant dans son regard couleur du ciel.

Levant la tête, Legolas voit ses amis qui sourirent d'un sourire chaleureux quoiqu'en même temps triste. Il sent un sourire reconnaissant fleurir à ses lèvres, malgré son cœur lourd, il baisse les yeux vers son jeune fils pour constater qu'il dort. L'ancien Prince Elfe caresse avec tendresse les cheveux de son enfant quand il le voit papilloner des yeux pour les poser sur l'Homme aux cheveux bruns en souriant légèrement.

Sous les yeux inquiets de Legolas, Elentir se retire doucement de ses bras, retirant les couvertures. Ayant compris le but de son petit frère Celebrimbor le prend dans ses bras et avec une extrême douceur le pose à terre sur ses jambes, l'aidant à se redresser malgré ses jambes tremblantes (celle d'Elendir)…Et réussit à se tenir debout!

Tout doucement, pas à pas, Elendir se dirige vers le Roi du Gondor, ce dernier s'avance de deux pas et rattrape le fils de son meilleur ami avant qu'il ne tombe!

-Elentir…murmure le Roi du Gondor en sentant des larmes de fierté rouler le long de ses joues face au courage que fait de faire preuve l'enfant Elfe alors qu'il est malade et ses jambes tremblantes.

Sans faire un bruit Celebrimbor se dirige vers la porte de la chambre, par télépathie il demande aux autres occupants de la chambre de l'accompagner dehors afin de laisser sa mère et Aragorn seuls avec Elentir.

Les personnes appelées tournent lentement la tête vers le fils aîné de Legolas, la surprise se lisant dans leurs yeux sauf pour le neveu de Faramir.

*Aranwë et moi répondrons à toutes vos questions, mais je souhaite que nous soyons seuls.* leur promet le frère aîné d'Elentir.

Les neuf personnes à qui Celebrimbor s'est adressées, lui-même et Elrond sortent de la chambre, laissant les deux amis et le petit Elentir seuls.

Une fois dans le couloir, Elrond salue les amis de son fils adoptif et part, laissant seuls le fils aîné de Legolas, Aranwë et les amis et d'Aragorn dans le couloir. Celebrimbor invite Faramir et les autres à le suivre, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque où tous prennent place après que le fils aîné de Legolas ait allumé les chandeliers et le feu dans la cheminée.

-Comme vous le savez peut-être quand des jumeaux, vrais ou faux, naissent un lien les unis permettant à l'un de savoir ce que pense l'autre et inversement. prend la parole Celebrimbor en regardant les amis de sa mère. Vous comprenez?

Les amis d'Aragorn et de Legolas acquiescent de la tête pour indiquer au fils aîné de l'archer Elfe qu'ils comprennent.

-Mais dans le cas de Thuringwethil et d'Elentir, c'est très différent. reprend Celebrimbor en croisant les bras sur son torse. Thuringwethil cache sa peur de perdre notre frère en lui donnant la mort elle-même, mais si elle ne le fait pas Elentir mourra dans d'horribles douleurs qu'il subit depuis sa naissance…

-D'où vient cette maladie qui ronge votre petit frère? fronce des sourcils Gandalf. Depuis que je suis Magicien, c'est la première fois que j'entends qu'un enfant doit se doit donner la mort pour sauver celui qui est souffrant.

-Thranduil. répond Aranwë. Il aurait invoqué les Valars pour punir Maître Legolas de sa trahison lorsqu'il eut vent de la grossesse de son fils!

-Mais pourquoi votre sœur se montre-t-elle aussi froide envers Legolas, votre petit frère et vous? demande Sam, intrigué.

-Thuringwethil pense qu'en se montrant aussi froide les Valars accepteraient d'épargner son jumeau et qu'ils lui donnent sa maladie en sauvant Elentir, mais les Valars n'ont jamais entendus ses…

-Votre Altesse? interrompit Aranwë une voix d'homme à sa gauche.

Celebrimbor et Aranwë tournent la tête en même temps pour voir un soldat vêtu d'une armure leur faire face dont le regard brillant de crainte et de courage. Celebrimbor s'avance vers le militaire tout lui en demandant ce qui se passe.

-Je dois voir le Roi, c'est très important! répond le soldat. Savez-vous où il se trouve?

-Je suis un ami de Sa Majesté, mais pour le moment elle est très occupée. lui apprend Celebrimbor en posant sa main droite sur le front du soldat. Je suis désolé…

Et sous les yeux étonnés de l'assemblée, Celebrimbor perd soudainement l'équilibre, mais Faramir et son neveu le rattrapent in-extremis avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.

-Celebrimbor! s'écrient les amis de Legolas et Aragorn en se dirigeant vers le sosie de Legolas et le soldat paralysé.

Aranwë et Faramir déposent Celebrimbor sur l'un des fauteuils faisant face à la cheminée, le fils de feu-Boromir écartant les mèches de cheveux collées par la sueur de son ami avec douceur.

Se mettant à genoux, Gandalf pose sa main gauche sur le front du jeune Elfe Magicien.

-Celebrimbor est brûlant de fièvre. déclare-t-il en levant les yeux vers ses amis.

-Il faut aller chercher le Seigneur Elrond! s'écrie Pippin en voulant se retourner.

Cependant la main gauche d'Aranwë l'arrête dans son élan. Surprit, l'Hobbit se retourne pour croiser le regard gris d'Aranwë qui lui sourit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maître Pippin, Celebrimbor va bientôt revenir à lui!

-Que voulez-vous dire, jeune Aranwë? fronça des sourcils Gandalf.

-Regardez par vous-même, Maître Gandalf. sourit le neveu de Faramir.

A cet instant le frère aîné d'Elentir et de Thuringwethil ouvre lentement les yeux et voit les airs inquiets des amis de sa mère.

-Danger…murmure Celebrimbor d'une voix affaiblie. Thuringwethil…

-Quoi, Thuringwethil? demande Gimli en s'avançant vers le fils aîné de Legolas, n'ayant pas pas compris les paroles prononcées.

-Thuringwethil est en danger. répond le souffrant en voulant se relever.

Gandalf l'empêche en posant une main amicale, mais ferme sur son épaule.

-Qu'avez-vous fait au soldat? demande Sam en montrant l'homme de guerre du pouce toujours immobile.

-J'ai lu dans son esprit ce qu'il ne voulait pas me dire et j'y ai vu une vingtaine de Gobelins se diriger vers le château.

-Des Gobelins? répètent les amis d'Aragorn et de Legolas, inquiets.

-Oui. acquiesce Celebrimbor en se levant lentement, aidé par Aranwë. Ma sœur se trouve devant les portes du palais, seule.

-Je vais en informer Aragorn! se désigne Merry en se levant d'un bond.

Le cousin de Frodon contourne ses amis, le soldat paralysé, ouvre la porte et la referme derrière. Courant dans les couloirs, il arrive rapidement devant la porte des appartements de Legolas qu'il ouvre à la volée, faisant sursauter Legolas et Aragorn qui tournent la tête vers lui.

-Aragorn! s'écrit Merry en se dirigeant vers son ami humain, inquiet.

-Que se passe-t-il, Merry? demande le Roi du Gondor, surprit, Elentir toujours dans ses bras.

-Celebrimbor a vu, dans l'esprit d'un soldat, des Gobelins se diriger vers le château!

-Combien sont-ils? demande Legolas en se levant du lit pour s'approcher de son ami humain et de son fils.

-Ils sont une vingtaine et Thuringwethil se trouve devant les portes du château, seule!

-Quoi? s'exclame, inquiète, la mère de cette dernière. Ma fille se trouve seule devant une vingtaine de Gobelins qui se dirigent vers le palais?!

Aragorn est surprit de voir son ami dans un tel état. Baissant les yeux vers Elentir qui dort profondément dans ses bras. Il le cale plus encore contre son torse, étonné de la précision de ses gestes. Le Roi du Gondor relève la tête et ordonne à Merry qu'il transmette à leurs amis de se préparer au combat, d'aller prévenir le capitaine de l'armée et de l'attendre aux écuries tandis que Frodon et les autres Hobbits se mettent à l'abri dans la chambre du petit Elfe souffrant.

Une fois Merry partit transmettre ses ordres, Aragorn voit que Legolas sortir de l'armoire son arc et son carquois qu'il met dans son dos.

-Que fais–tu Legolas? lui demande–t–il même s'il connait déjà la réponse.

-Je ne vais pas laisser mes amis et ma fille se faire tuer par des Gobelins sans me battre à leurs côtés. répond l'ancien Prince de l'ancienne Forêt Noire en rejetant une mèche de cheveux derrière son dos.

-Oublierais- tu que ton plus jeune fils est souffrant?

-Mon fils? répète l'Elfe à la chevelure claire en se retournant pour faire face à son ami Humain tenant dans une main ses dagues. Non, _Estel_ : Notre fils!

 _Estel_ regarde, surprit, son compagnon d'armes.

L'Elfe range ses armes, s'avance vers le Roi du Gondor où il pose sa main droite sur la joue gauche du Roi des Hommes.

-Oui _Estel_ : Elentir et sa sœur sont nos enfants! chuchote–t–il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Comme pour leur frère, je les ai portés pendant deux années°°. Mais contrairement à ma première grossesse, j'ai pensé à toi tous les jours…Pardonne-moi!

Aragorn n'a pas le temps de poser une question à la mère de Celembribor que cette dernière l'embrasse. C'est un baiser court, trop court pour l'Elfe qui rouvre les yeux, plongeant son regard couleur émeraude dans celui ciel du Roi des Hommes.

- _Ne meurs pas_ _Estel..._ souffle-t–il contre les lèvres de l'Homme.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce deuxième chapitre? J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews! Passez une agréable journée/soirée!  
**

°J'ai lu un article sur un blog disant que les Elfes ne pouvaient avoir de relations sexuelles que s'ils aimaient leur partenaire, mais pour le bien de mon histoire, je me permets de modifier un peu les dires en disant qu'il est possible chez les Elfes de connaître cette horreur qu'est le viol...

°°Trouvé sur un forum afin de mieux me renseigner! Si jamais je me serai trompée, merci de me corriger!


	3. Bataille, chant…Et résurrection?

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je me rends compte que dans mon disclaimers, j'avais oublié de préciser que le poème du 2ème chapitre et la chanson présente dans celui-ci ne m'appartiennent pas! Je les ai trouvé sur le net (je ne sais plus trop où) que j'ai trouvé si beaux que je les ai intégrés à mon histoire! Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous et encore mille mercis pour vos reviews!  
**

 **PS: Un détail qui a son importance! Je ne donne jamais de date de parution dans toutes mes reviews car même si celle-ci a été écrite il y a pas mal d'années, il me faut pas mal de temps pour la corriger! En vous remerciant de votre compréhension!**

Chapitre 3: Bataille, chant…Et résurrection?

Aragorn et Legolas quittent les appartements du premier où les quatre Hobbits s'enferment avec le jeune fils de Legolas dormant dans le lit, prêts au combat. Se metant à courir dans les nombreux couloirs, les deux combattants arrivent très vite dans la cour où de nombreux soldats sont armés et déjà en selle.

 **Legolas disait-il la vérité lorsqu'il m'a avoué qu'Elentir et sa jumelle sont mes enfants? Pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé? Et ces paroles "Ne meure pas _Estel_ "? A-t–il peur que je ne tombe au combat? Ou bien veut-il me dire quelque chose après?**

-Ah, vous voilà vous deux! s'exclame une voix bourrue devant eux. Ce n'est pas trop tôt!

Le fils du défunt Roi Arathorn revient au temps présent en voyant Gimli, Faramir, Eomer, Gandalf, Aranwë et le fils de Faramir montés sur des chevaux de guerre.

 **Il manque Celebrimbor!** remarque le Roi des Hommes en remarquant l'absence du fils de Legolas puis en remarquant le fils d'Eowyn. **J'espère qu'Elboron est un bon combattant.**

-Où est mon fils? demande Legolas ayant, lui aussi, remarqué l'absence de son premier né.

-Nous l'ignorons. hausse des épaules Faramir.

-Quand nous nous sommes dirigés vers nos chambres pour prendre nos armes et enfilé nos armures nous ne l'avons pas vu à la bibliothèque et encore moins dans les écuries. poursuit Eomer en donnant les rennes d'un cheval à la robe noire à Aragorn qui les prit.

-Moi-même, je l'ignore Maître! répond Aranwë, inquiet pour son ami.

-Dépêchons-nous, faut pas oublier que des Gobelins se dirigent vers le château, on recherchera votre fils plus tard, Legolas! grommelle dans sa barbe un Gimli impatient.

-Gimli a raison. approuve Gandalf. L'heure est grave!

Les combattants enfourchent leurs montures, Gimli accompagnant l'apprenti de l'Elfe, partageant néanmoins l'inquiétude de son ami Elfe. Aragorn regarde ses compagnons tout en dégainant Andruil.

Merry, Aranwë, Eomer, Faramir et son fils Elboron font de même tandis que Legolas saisir une de ses dagues, Gimli porte une main à sa hache et Gandalf èvle son bâton. Le Roi Elessar voit derrière ses amis se trouvent de valeureux soldats. Il se retourne en se mettant correctement en selle et crie:

-Descendez le pont-levis!

* _Naneth_!* retentit la voix de Celebrimbor dans la tête de sa mère. *Il y a plus de Gobelins que les Hommes ont put les compter. Thuringwethil en a abattu dix-sept.*

Les sentinelles obéissent à leur Roi, le pont descend doucement puis il touche finalement le sol dans un bruit sourd. Aragorn lance son cheval au galop suivi de ses amis et des soldats. Tous ces valeureux guerriers traversent les habitations sans difficultés puisque les sentinelles ont prévues les habitants de l'attaque des Gobelins!

*Aranwë fais attention à toi, mon ami!* murmure la voix de Celebrimbor dans la tête du neveu du Roi d'Edoras, inquiète. *C'est ta première bataille, je te rappelle que ce sont de vrais Gobelins et non et des illusions!*

-Merci Celebrimbor, je ne suis pas idiot quand même! murmure le neveu de Faramir, boudant comme un enfant.

*Je le sais bien, mais je tenais à te le dire.*

-D'accord. soupire, convaincu, le fils de feu-Boromir.

En quelques minutes les cavaliers se trouvent en dehors du palais du Gondor où ils voient Thuringwethil visant avec sans froid et sans peur de ses flèches les créatures que sont les Gobelins au cœur ou à la gorge en évitant souplement les lances ennemies qui tentent de l'embrocher.

Estel sent une bouffée de fierté dans son cœur en regardant la fillette.

 **Et dire qu'elle n'a que quatre ans…Et pourtant quel courage! Quelle confiance en soi pour une enfant de cet âge!** pense-t-il, impressionné du talent au combat de Thuringwethil.

Les hennissements des chevaux ramenent le Roi du Gondor au temps présent qui se reprennant, donne l'ordre d'attaquer.

Les sabots des chevaux battent le sol avec force, on pourrait confondre leur bruit avec celui du tonnerre, Hommes et chevaux ne semblent former qu'une seule personne et pourtant c'est une armée complète qui se lance dans la bataille, Aragorn a confiance en ses hommes il sait que ces hommes de combat se battront jusqu'à la fin s'il le faut pour empêcher que ces monstres atteignent le palais royal et ses habitants!

C'est une rude bataille pendant laquelle les Hommes se battent avec leurs épées, Gimli avec sa hache, Gandalf avec sa magie et Legolas avec ses flèches tandis que certains Gobelins lancent leurs lances dans la mare humaine pendant que d'autres croisent le fer. Certaines des créatures tombent sous les armes ennemies ou arrivent à blesser ou à tuer les hommes sous les ordres d'Aragorn. Avec une souplesse étonnante, Gimli descend de cheval pour croiser le fer avec les haches ennemies faites d'os solide ou bien avec les épées ou haches Gobelines faites, quand à elles, en fer.

Concentré sur ses adversaires qu'il tranche de son épée, Aragorn n'a pas conscience qu'un des assaillants ennemis se trouve à quelques mètres derrière lui, levant son bras armé d'une lance qu'il lance en direction du Roi Gondor, l'arme siffle rapidement en direction de l'Homme.

Grace à son ouïe fine c'est Legolas qui l'entend le premier. Cambrant sa monture vers la gauche, il voit la lance filer en direction du père de ses deux jeunes enfants!

- _ESTEL_! hurle–t–il, à pleins poumons, inquiet. ATTENTION!

Alarté par le hurlement de son ami, le Roi des Hommes se retourne, voit la lance ennemie se diriger dangereusement vers lui tandis que Legolas ote la vie du propriétaire de la lance, courant vers le Roi des Hommes à travers de la mare de combattants…

Puis sous les yeux étonnés des deux parents de Thuringwethil et d'Elentir la lance s'enflamme rapidement puis tomber en cendres sur le sol.

*Sire Elessar, _Naneth_! Reprenez vite le combat.* retenti la voix du premier né de Legolas.

-Celebrimbor! s'écrie Legolas en tournant la tête vers l'arrière, mais il ne voit son fils nulle part.

-Legolas! l'appelle Aragorn.

L'Elfe se retourne vers l'Homme, lisant dans ses yeux qu'il ne doit pas essayer de chercher son enfant s'il veut garder la vie sauve et continuer le combat. La mère de Celebrimbor acquiesce, remettant son arc dans son dos. Sortant ses dagues, il donne une tape sec au cheval qui part au galop, s'éloignant de son cavalier.

L'ancien Prince de la Forêt Noire relève la tête, croisant le regard d' _Estel_ qui acquiesce de la tête.

 **Je te promets de rester en vie…** lit dans les émeraudes de l'Homme la mère de Celebrimbor et des jeunes jumeaux Thuringwethil et d'Elentir.

Legolas retourne au combat, laissant seul le père de ses jeunes enfants qui descend de sa monture pour se battre au sol quand la voix de Faramir s'élève.

-Aragorn!

Le Roi des Hommes se retourne pour constater que l'époux et le fils d'Eowyn sont en difficulté, se dirigeant vers eux pour leur donner un coup de main, il s'arrête net lorsqu'il voit des Gobelins se metent à brûler en hurlant de douleur! Alors que les adultes se battent, Thuringwethil a, quant à elle, longtemps lâcher son arc pour se battre avec ses dagues quand elle sent une atroce douleur au cœur!

 **Tiens bon petit frère, je te sauverais de la mort!** songe-t-il. **Même si je dois en mourir…**

Serrant les dents de douleur, la fillette plante une dague dans le ventre du Gobelin qui a eu le malheur de se trouver devant elle, elle saute souplement à gauche puis plante ses deux armes dans la gorge d'un deuxième Gobelin.

Elle entend la voix de son frère aîné chanter, les larmes lui viennent aux yeux, mais elle continue de se battre bravement!

*Cette chanson est pour vous petit frère, petite sœur!*

- _Il était jadis une vierge Elfique  
Étoile brillant de jour  
Son blanc manteau était d'or bordé  
Ses chaussures gris d'argent_ _  
_

La fille d'Aragorn et de Legolas sent ses joues se mouiller de larmes, mais elle ne les essuie pas, elle saute souplement en arrière évitant ainsi la hache d'un Gobelin qui se plante dans le sol, elle atterrit sur les épaules d'un autre Gobelin derrière elle; elle lui plante dans la tête une de ses dagues qu'elle sort très vite pour la lancer vers un autre Gobelin qui reçoit l'arme profondément dans la gorge.

- _Une étoile était posée sur son front  
Une lumière sur ses cheveux  
Comme le soleil sur les rameaux d'or  
En Lorien la belle_ _  
_

Les deux Gobelins tombent au sol, la fillette en profite pour courir dans un parfait équilibre sur le manche de l'arme plantée au sol sous les yeux surpris des trois Gobelins qui restent pour planter la dague qu'elle a en main dans le ventre d'un troisième. _  
_

- _Ses cheveux étaient longs et les bras blancs  
Belle et libre était-elle  
Et dans le vent elle allait aussi légère  
Que la feuille de tilleul  
_

Elle sort vivement son arme du ventre du cadavre d'un de ses adversaires.

- _Au bord des cascades de la Nimrodel  
Près de l'eau claire et fraîche  
Sa voix tombait comme une chute d'argent  
Dans la mare brillante  
_  
Se retournant, l'enfant Elfe lève sa dague au dessus de sa tête lui permettant de parer le coup d'hache ennemie.

- _Où maintenant elle erre, nul ne le sait  
A la lumière du soleil ou dans l'ombre  
Car perdue fut jadis Nimrodel  
Et dans les montagnes isolées  
_

Tout en reculant Thuringwethil doit se jeter à terre pour éviter une lance ennemie qui se plante dans le ventre du Gobelin qu'elle combattait. _  
_

- _La nef elfique dans le havre gris  
Sous le vent de la montagne  
Bien des jours l'attendrit  
Au bord de la mer rugissante_

La fille d'Aragorn et de Legolas court jusqu'au corps du Gobelin où elle récupéra aisément sa deuxième dague.

- _Un vent nocturne dans les terres du nord  
Se leva, et haut il cria  
Et mena le navire des rives elfiques  
Au travers des flots mouvants_

Un grognement à sa gauche lui fait faire un gracieux saut arrière vers la droite où elle atterrit une deuxième fois sur les épaules d'un Gobelin.

- _Quand vint la terne aurore, la terre était perdue  
Les montagnes plongeaient grises  
Au-delà des vagues gonflées qui lançaient  
Leurs panaches d'écumes aveuglantes_

La sœur jumelle d'Elentir se baisse et plante profondément ses dagues dans les yeux de son adversaire qui crie de douleur, la petite Elfe retire ses dagues d'un coup sec puis refait un saut où elle tombe gracieusement sur ses pieds.

- _Amroth vit la rive évanescente  
A présent basse derrière la houle  
Et il maudit le perfide navire qui l'emportait  
Loin de Nimrodel_ _  
_

Elle pare un coup d'épée au niveau de sa gorge avec sa dague qu'elle tient de la main gauche alors que de sa main droite elle enfonça sa dague dans le ventre du Gobelin qui croyait qu'elle était occupée avec son adversaire.

- _Jadis il était un Roi Elfe  
Un seigneur de l'arbre et des vallons  
Quand l'or était les rameaux printaniers  
Dans Lothlorien la belle  
_

 **Pardonne-moi, petit frère, de m'être toujours montrer aussi froide envers toi, Celebrimbor, Aranwë et _Naneth_ …**songe Thuringwethil en continuant de se battre, ses pleurs coulant à flots.

- _Du mât à la mer, on le vit s'élancer  
Comme la flèche de la corde  
Et plonger dans l'eau profonde  
Comme la mouette en vol  
_

 **Je le regrette horriblement! Je t'aime tellement! Je serai prête à te donner ma vie si les Valars m'en donnaient l'ordre.  
**

- _Le vent était dans ses cheveux flottants  
Sur lui brillait l'écume  
De loin, ils le virrent fort et beau  
S'en aller, glissant tel un cygne  
_

Elle se rappelle l'histoire que sa mère leur avait contée à Elentir et elle quand ils n'avaient que 2 ans et demi.

- _Petite sœur fais gaffe à toi_

 _Rare sont honnêtes  
Choisis ton entourage _

_La trahison n'a pas d'âge  
_

Comme elle se rappelle de la tristesse dans la voix de Legolas en évoquant le fait qu'il aimait le Roi du Gondor depuis que ce dernier avait 20 ans!

- _Mais de l'ouest n'est venu aucun message  
Et sur la rive Citérieure  
Nulle nouvelle n'ont plus jamais entendu  
Les Elfes d'Amroth  
_

 **La vie est tellement injuste envers _Naneth_! Pourquoi les Valars la font-ils souffrir ainsi?** pense–t–elle en colère.

Elle pense à l'Amour qui luit dans les yeux d'Aranwë et de Celebrimbor, mais dont ils n'ont absolument pas conscience l'un et l'autre!

Elle pensa à la maladie de son frère jumeau et au fait que la Mort se rapproche lentement, mais sûrement vers lui.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures, Elentir! crie-t–elle avec désespoir. Tu m'entends?! Bats-toi!

Soudain un Gobelin plus malin que ses congénères s'avance vers elle sans se faire voir pour se trouver derrière elle où il l'attrape par les cheveux, la soulevant brusquement du sol.

-Lâche-moi, sale Gobelin! crie Thuringwethil en se débattant furieusement en voulant enfoncer ses dagues dans la grosse main qui la retient prisonnière, mais la main ne la lâche pas (l'autre lui a arracher ses armes). _Nostach be Orch gaer_!***

C'est Gandalf qui entend l'insulte dans la langue des Elfes. Il se retourne pour voir un Gobelin frapper quelque chose, mais il est trop loin pour voir ce que la créature frappe, il doit se retourner pour faire voler en l'air la hache ennemie d'un Gobelin puis d'assommer violemment ce dernier à la tête, les os se brisant sous le choc!

-On rentre! Oordonne un Gobelin qui semble être le chef.

Alors que le chef des Gobelins est sur le point de tourner le dos à la bataille, il est interrompu dans son mouvement par une voix.

-Pas si vite!

Le Gobelin a le réflexe de porter sa hache en dessus de sa tête pour parer le coup d'épée de Celebrimbor.

L'Elfe et le Gobelin se battent, épée contre hache, quand ce dernier remarque que son adversaire a une main en argent qui brille au soleil!

 **Un Elfe avec une main en argent?** pense le chef des Gobelins, étonné, tout en donnant des coups d'épée. **Ça n'est pas cou...  
**

Voyant que son adversaire est perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur sa main, Celebrimbor en profite pour lui enfoncer sa lame sans hésiter dans la gorge. Le fils aîné de Legolas retire la lame de son épée tout en regardant le Gobelin tomber lourdement au sol, sans vie. Il relève la tête et voit que les autres Gobelins s'enfuient vers les forets.

Il est sur le point de s'élancer à leur poursuite quand une main ferme se pose sur son épaule, le faisant retourner pour croiser le regard vert émeraude d'Aragorn.

-Il suffit Celebrimbor! prend la parole le Roi des Hommes d'une voix autoritaire.

-Pardonnez-moi Majesté, mais il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus combattu depuis la fin de la Quête de l'Anneau. souriant le fils aîné de Legolas en rangeant son arme.

Aragorn sourit, amusé, mais il perd vite son sourire quand il voit le visage de Celebrimbor devenir livide.

-Celebrimbor? l'appelle–t–il en posant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune Elfe.

-Thuringwethil…murmure le fils du meilleur ami d'Aragorn, la voix tremblante.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à votre sœur? demande le père de cette dernière, inquiet.

-Aragorn? les appelle Gandalf. Celebrimbor?

Le Roi des Hommes se retourne pour croiser les regards de ses amis et de ses soldats il peut lire de l'inquiétude dans leurs yeux. Il remarque aussi que Legolas a dans ses mains les dagues argentées de leur fille, le teint livide, son regard brillant d'inquiétude et de peur pour sa fille unique.

Aragorn est sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour annoncer la disparition de Thuringwethil quand des cris de douleurs s'élevent, venant de la forêt. Le Roi des Hommes se retourne, il constate qu'un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Celebrimbor, son visage exprimant le soulagement.

-Tu t'es rappelée de mes leçons petite sœur! murmure-t-il.

-Pardon? demandent Aragorn et Gandalf, ne comprenant pas les paroles du fils de Legolas.

-De quoi parlez-vous, jeune Elfe? commence à s'impatienter Gimli.

Celebrimbor tourne la tête vers ses amis et sa mère, les yeux brillant de fierté.

-Thuringwethil va bientôt venir. répond à sa place Aranwë en posant sa main gauche sur l'épaule droite de son ami en souriant.

En effet, à peine que l'apprenti de Legolas termine-t-il de parler que Thuringwethil sort de la forêt sur le dos d'un cheval blanc taché de noirs. La bête se dirige vers sa mère et les amis de cette dernière pour s'arrêter devant Celebrimbor qui se saisit des rennes.

-Je suis fier de toi, petite…

Mais le fils aîné de Legolas s'interrompt en voyant sa sœur tomber de cheval qu'il en reste interdit comme Aragorn et ses amis.

-Thuringwethil! crie Legolas en se mettant à courir vers son enfant.

En se jetant au sol, il rattrapa de justesse sa fille. Se mettant à genoux, il voit du sang couler sur le torse de sa fille. Relevant brusquement la tête, ses yeux luisent d'inquiétude.

-Thuringwethil est blessée! déclare-t-il en regardant ses amis, horrifié.

Gandalf s'avance vers les deux Elfes, se mit à genoux et demanda à Legolas de poser sa fille sur le sol et de lui retirer sa tunique, ce que fait l'Elfe adulte.

Sous les yeux horrifiés de Legolas et de ses amis tous voient une plaie béante à l'emplacement du cœur de l'enfant qui saigne abondamment, la poitrine de la fillette Elfe se soulève très lentement, trop lentement même, signe que la Mort n'est plus très loin. L'Elfe archer se tourne vers son fils aîné, ses yeux brillant d'espoir.

-Je regrette _Naneth_ , je possède de grands pouvoirs, mais pas celui de guérir. répond son fils, peiné.

Le regard azur de Legolas se tourne vers Gandalf qui secoue la tête de droite à gauche, désolé.

-Je suis désolé Legolas la blessure de votre fille est trop profonde…répond à son tour le vieux magicien, chagriné. Elle est perdue!

- _Naneth_! crie une voix enfantine venant du ciel. Grand frère!

Le Roi du Gondor, Legolas, Aranwë et Celebrimbor et leurs amis levent la tête pour voir…Le Seigneur des Aigles!

L'oiseau se pose avec délicatesse sur le sol, baissant la tête pour permettre aux adultes de voir descendre du dos de l'animal ailé…

-Elentir! s'écrie Legolas, surprit, en reconnaissant son enfant.

En effet, devant leurs yeux surpris, Aragorn et ses amis voient le frère jumeau de Thuringwenthil poser pieds à terre, le visage grave pour ensuite se mettre à courir vers sa jumelle et leur mère.

Legolas n'en croit pas ses yeux…Son jeune fils, son bébé, se teint debout à sa droite! Il le voit se mettre à genoux en mettant ses mains à dix centimètres de la blessure de sa sœur. L'enfant Elfe fronce les sourcils, se concentrant.

Au plus grand étonnement des membres de sa famille, des amis de cette dernière et des soldats du Gondor ils voient des petites étoiles descendre des mains encore un peu pâles du petit garçon Elfe pour descendre jusqu'à la blessure de sa jumelle qui en la touchant se referme lentement, mais sûrement!

 **Elentir possède le pouvoir de guérison?** est la question que tous se pose.

Au bout de quelques minutes le sang cesse de couler et la blessure a complètement disparue de la poitrine de la fille de l'ancien Prince de la Forêt Verte où il ne reste qu'une fine cicatrice, poitrine qui se soulève au rythme de la respiration régulière de la petite Elfe. Elentir referme la tunique de sa sœur, tournant la tête vers les adultes il leur offrent un sourire soulagé, la joie de vivre et le bonheur brillent dans son regard azur qu'il s'avance vers Aragorn où il s'arrête.

- _Ada_. sourit–il, ses yeux brillaient un peu plus fort.

Elboron, Eomer, Gimli et Faramir tournent la tête vers Gandalf, Aranwë et Celebrimbor pour leurs demander de traduire ce que l'enfant vient de dire quand ils voient Aragorn se mettre à genoux et prendre l'enfant Elfe dans ses bras.

- _Ion Nin…_ ****murmure Aragorn depuis l'arrivée de son fils d'une voix émue.

- _Amin mela lle Ada_ _…_ *****

*Je répondrais à vos questions plus tard Sires Faramir, Eomer, Gimli, Prince Elboron.* prend la parole Celebrimbor dans la tête des quatre soldats. *Je vous en donne ma parole!*

Les quatre personnes citées acquiescent de la tête, signalant au fils de leur ami Elfe qu'ils sauront être patients.

-Petit frère… _Ada_ …

Elentir et Aragorn se retournent pour voir les yeux verts de Thuringwenthil légèrement voilés par la fatigue, des mèches rebelles collées à son front, mais un sourire heureux étire ses lèvres en voyant son jumeau debout, ce qui rendit son visage plus beau. Elentir se dégage des bras paternels pour s'accroupir face à sa sœur.

-J'ai réussi…murmure Thuringwenthi.

-Oui, grande sœur tu m'as sauvé de la mort. lui sourit à son tour Elentir en caressant tendrement les cheveux bleus lilas de sa jumelle. Il ne valait pas que tu meures, mais que tu sois mortellement blessée pour que les Valars me redonnent la santé. A partir de maintenant ce n'est plus la peine que tu te sacrifices pour moi, d'accord?

-D'accord…répond la petite Elfe fatiguée, mais oh combien heureuse.

Aragorn prend sa fille dans ses bras et la passe à Legolas qui parle en Elfique à sa fille qui lui répondit faiblement, signe qu'elle est épuisée.

-Comment te sens–tu, petit Elentir? sourit Celebrimbor en soulevant son frère de terre.

Le petit Elfe anciennement malade sourit, d'un sourire éclatant. Sentant les larmes de soulagement de son aîné dans sa nuque, Elentir se blottit davantage contre son aîné. Aranwë pose sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, pleurant de joie, lui aussi.

 _Estel_ sourit un peu plus en voyant les deux frères se serrer avec amour dans leurs bras qu'il en pleure d'émotions, une main sur son épaule le fait se retourner vers Legolas qui lui sourit, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, portant une Thuringwethil profondément endormie dans ses bras.

 **« _Estel_ as–tu compris que je ne t'avais pas menti? Je suis heureux de voir la fierté se lire dans ton regard lorsque tu le poses sur nos enfants. **songe l'Elfe archer, son sourire s'élargissant, mais son cœur se serrant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. **Qu'importe si tu ne m'aimes pas, le principal pour moi est que tu acceptes nos enfants.**

Le Roi des Hommes regarde ses enfants tour à tour, son sourire s'élargissant à travers ses larmes.

 **Quelle étrange sensation de savoir que Thuringwethil et Elentir soient mes enfants. Mais à bien les regarder, ils me ressemblent que ce soit question physique comme pour Elentir et pour le caractère de sa jumelle.** sourit le Roi des Hommes.

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Avez-vous aimé ce 3ème chapitre? N'hésitez pas, si vous avez des questions, je suis toute ouïe!**

***Tu sens comme dix orcs!

****Mon fils

*****Je vous aime Père


	4. Surprise!

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Un grand merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniales et géniaux! Je tiens à vous remercier car je me rends compte que les reviews sont le moteur de l'imagination d'un auteur! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 4: Surprise  


Quand les combattants rentrent au château Legolas amène sa fille à ses appartement suivi de Gandalf, d'Elentir, d'Arangë et de Gimli tandis que Celebrimbor, Eomer et Faramir restent auprès du Roi du Gondor qui félicite chaleureusement ses soldats quand l'un d'eux lève la main pour demander la parole.

-Je t'écoute. lui accorde son Roi, en le désignant de la main.

Le soldat s'avance vers son souverain et prenant son courage à deux mains, il prend la parole:

-Avez-vous remarqué Votre Majesté que pendant la bataille aucune arme ne nous a touché?

-C'est vrai! approuve un autre soldat. On dirait que quelque chose nous a protégés!

Aragorn porte un doigt à son menton, réfléchissant aux paroles de ses soldats.

 **J'avais remarqué cette 'barrière' entre les Gobelins et nous. Sur le coup j'ai cru que c'était Gandalf qui utilisait sa magie, mais c'est impossible puisqu'il se battait en même temps que nous, il n'aurait pas pu faire deux choses à la fois. Elentir? Impossible quand nous l'avons quitté il dormait dans la chambre avec Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin. Sa sœur? Je ne l'ai pas vu, à cause de sa petite taille dut à son âge, utiliser la moindre magie…**

C'est Celebrimbor qui rompt le silence en s'avançant vers la gauche du père de son frère et sa sœur en prononçant ces mots avec un sourire amical:

-C'est simple, valeureux guerriers, grâce à ma magie j'ai su créé une barrière entre vous et les Gobelins pour que vous puisez retrouvez vos femmes et vos enfants ce soir.

Estel se retourne vers Celebrimbor, surprit, sous les remerciements de ses soldats pour l'Elfe Magicien.

 **Mais oui!** pense le Roi du Gondor en faisant claquer ses doigts. **Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à Celebrimbor? J'avais complétement oublié que c'est un Elfe Magicien!  
**

-Toi! appelle Celebrimbor d'une voix calme en pointant quelqu'un dans la foule de soldats qui firent silence. Approche, s'il te plaït.

Le soldat désigné s'avance vers le fils aîné de Legolas qui lui demande de retirer son heaume, ce que le soldat fait, obéissant.

L'homme porte ses main à son heaume, le retire lentement dévoilant une longue chevelure blonde vénitienne attachée dans deux queues de cheval tombant dans le dos du soldat qui retire complètement son casque qu'il coince dans le creux de son coude gauche, révélant à tous ces valeureux combattants le visage d'une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années!

La jeune fille regarde les 2 Rois, le Seigneur d'Emyn Arnen et le jeune Elfe si semblable à Legolas de ses yeux noirs, une tâche de naissance noire représentant une épée à son front dégagé.

-Míriel (6)?! s'exclame Eomer, surprit et en colère, en voyant la jeune fille.

Le fils adoptif d'Elrond se retourne vers le frère d'Eowyn qui regarde la jeune fille aux étranges yeux noirs. Reportant son regard émeraude vers l'adolescente, Aragorn se rappelle!

 **J'avais complètement oublié qu'Eomer et la défunte Reine Syna° o** **nt une fille unique! Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour se glisser dans nos rangs sans qu'un garde ne la voie faire? Elle a du cran. Mais le garderait-elle encore longtemps?**

Eomer s'avance vers son unique héritière et lui crie sa folie d'avoir participé à la bataille, qu'elle aurait put perdre la vie sans la magie de Celebrimbor et alors le Royaume du Rohan se serait retrouver sans souverains le jour de sa mort.

-Très bien, Père. prend–elle la parole en regardant son père droit dans les yeux d'une voix sèche. Alors écoutez-moi attentivement. Depuis la mort de Mère vous m'avez beaucoup protégée de tous les dangers que la Terre du Milieu cache en son sein en m'étouffant de votre amour et de divers protections. Alors j'ai décidé, à l'âge de 8 ans, de prendre les armes et de m'entraîner comme un homme pour qu'un jour vous puisez être fier de moi. Mais sachez une chose, Père, le jour où vous deviendrez trop vieux pour régner, je prendrais le relais et avec ou sans époux je mènerais le peuple du Rohan d'une main de fer, mais en l'aimant de tous mon cœur de femme!

Eomer regarde sa fille, le visage peiné, ses yeux marron brillant d'Amour, de tristesse et de fierté. Sous les yeux étonnés de sa fille le Roi du Rohan prend sa fille dans ses bras qu'il serre contre lui avec tendresse.

-Père? l'appelle Míriel, surprise, par le geste de son père.

-Je suis désolé, Míriel. s'excuse Eomer, sincère, en s'écartant des bras de sa fille pour la regarder dans les yeux. Pendant toutes ces années je n'ai pas fait attention à ta souffrance et j'en suis désolé. Tes paroles ont libérés mon cœur et m'ont fait voir qu'en réalité je suis fier de t'avoir comme fille: Princesse Míriel du Rohan!

Míriel sent des larmes de reconnaisse lui piquer les yeux qu'elle laisse couler le long de ses joues en souriant, d'un vrai sourire, à son père.

-Je vous remercie d'avoir compris mes paroles, Père. le remercie-t-elle, son sourire s'élargissant.

 **Elle est donc ma cousine…Elle a du courage en plus d'avoir la beauté.** songe le fils de Faramir, en regardant la fille d'Eomer, un sourire fier ornant ses lèvres.

Les soldats du Gondor applaudissent devant cette scène émouvante entre un père et sa fille. Les soldats du Gondor, avec l'autorisation de leur Roi, retournent chez eux tandis que Faramir, Elboron°°, Aragorn, Eomer, Míriel et Celebrimbor retournent au château.

Les deux Rois de palais différents (Eomer et Aragorn) et l'unique Seigneur ainsi que la Princesse du Rohan, son cousin et le fils de l'ancien Prince de la Forêt Verte marchent en silence quand Eomer se tourne vers l'Elfe si semblable à Legolas, sans savoir qu'il avait raconté à sa fille et son neveu son histoire et celle de ses cadets.

-Celebrimbor vous nous avez promit à Faramir, Gimli, Elboron et moi-même ce que voulait dire _Ada_ , l'aurez-vous oublié?

-Bien au contraire, Sire Eomer, j'attendais que vous me posiez la question. sourit le fils aîné de Legolas. _Ada_ veut dire Père en langage Elfique.

-Pardon?! s'exclament Faramir et son beau-frère en même temps, surpris, en regardant l'Elfe Magicien tout en s'arrêtant de marcher.

-Thuringwethil et Elentir sont les enfants d'un Homme que ma mère a aimé depuis des années, mais cet homme est parti en l'abandonnant sans savoir qu'elle aurait besoin de lui. répond le sosie de Legolas d'une voix calme, son visage ne montrant aucune colère. Il ressemble physiquement à Sire Elessar, c'est pourquoi Elentir l'a appelé ' _Ada_ '.

Aragorn sent son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine en entendant ces mots prononcé de la voix calme du frère aîné de Thuringwethil et Elentir, il se rappelle des paroles de Legolas avant qu'ils ne quittent les appartements de ce dernier.

-C'est honteux! s'exclame Míriel, choquée.

-Comment cet homme a-t-il put abandonner Son Altesse Legolas seul alors que votre mère allait découvrir, quelques semaines plus tard, qu'elle porte la vie? poursuivit Elboron, lui aussi, choqué.

Celebrimbor répond aux nombreuses questions des amis d'Aragorn et des deux héritiers royaux via leurs esprits car il ne souhaite pas que les serviteurs entendent ses explications! Néanmoins, il remarque que le père de son frère et de sa sœur est perdu dans ses pensées, la lueur de tristesse brillant dans ses yeux émeraude lui fait comprendre qu'il a touché la corde sensible du Roi du Gondor: Son amour paternel.

*Je suis désolé si mes paroles vous ont blessées, Majesté, mais je ne pouvais dire à Sire Eomer, à Sire Faramir et aux Princes héritiers que vous êtes le père de mon frère et de ma sœur.* résonne, compatissante, la voix du fils aîné de Legolas dans la tête du Roi du Gondor.*Seule _Naneth_ doit annoncer à vos amis que vous êtes le père de mon frère et de ma sœur.*

Aragorn acquiesce de la tête.

 **Je ne t'en veux pas Celebrimbor, je comprends au contraire très bien tes paroles. Mais si Legolas m'avait avoué ses sentiments bien avant que je ne rencontre Arwen, je l'aurais peut-être aimé comme j'aime ma femme.** songe-t-il tristement.

Il regarde le fils de son meilleur ami qui acquiesce faiblement de la tête pour faire comprendre au Roi du Gondor qu'il capte ses pensées.

 **Et si Legolas m'avait dit qu'il était 'enceinte' de moi, j'aurais pu l'aider…** poursuivit-il.

 _*Naneth aurait_ refusé.* explique Celebrimbor. *Jamais, elle n'aurait voulu vous mettre dans l'embarras en vous révélant sa grossesse alors que Sa Majesté la Reine n'arrivait pas à l'être elle-même*

Elboron, Eomer, Faramir et les 2 héritiers de royaumes différents discutent entre eux quand Míriel s'adresse à Celebrimbor:

-Je suis inquiète pour votre sœur. dit-elle, sincère. Savez-vous si votre petit frère a su "réparer" son cœur?

Celebrimbor sourit et répond d'une voix confiante qu'il avait pris le pouls de Thuringwethil et qu'il en a conclu que son cœur bat bel et bien comme celui d'un cœur en parfaite santé.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle. soupire, soulagé, Faramir. Ça aurait été très douloureux pour Legolas et vous-même de perdre votre sœur si votre petit frère n'aurait su arriver à temps pour la soigner alors qu'elle est très forte pour avoir gardé son sang froid alors qu'elle abattait les Gobelins de ses flèches.

-Il est vrai qu'un tel sang froid est très rare chez une enfant de son âge! acquiesce de la tête Eomer, impressionné.

-Quel âge ont vos frère et sœur, Maître Celebrimbor? demande, curieux, le neveu d'Eomer.

-Mon frère et ma sœur font fêter leur quatrième anniversaire à la mi–automne. sourit Celebrimbor

-Ils n'ont que 4 ans?! s'exclament, au comble de la surprise, Faramir, Eomer et leur enfant respectif.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont nés quatre ans après les dix-sept ans de règne de Sa Majesté Elessar! en déduit Mírie.

-Exact. acquiesce Celebrimbor.

-Cependant une question me chiffonne l'esprit: Comment se fait-il qu'Elentir et vous-même possédez vous de la magie? demande Aragorn, intrigué.

-Je l'ignore, Votre Majesté, je sais seulement que je suis né avec. répond l'ami d'Aranwë en haussant les épaules. Et que ma sœur et mon frère ont manifesté de la magie dés qu'ils sont sortis du ventre de _Naneth_!

-Quels pouvoirs votre sœur possède-t-elle? demandent Míriel et son cousin, curieux.

-Thuringwethil contrôle les éléments de la nature, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'elle n'a en aucun cas utilisé l'un de ses pouvoirs. réfléchit Celebrimbor à voix haute, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Nous savons au moins que votre frère sait utiliser le pouvoir de guérison sans avoir recours à des plantes ou autres choses dont Gandalf et le Seigneur Elrond auraient besoins! fait remarquer Faramir en souriant.

-C'est vrai. approuve Aragorn en remarquant l'air concentré de l'Elfe si semblable à Legolas.

-Maître Celebrimbor? l'appelle le fils de Faramir, hésitant.

-Oui, Prince Elboron? sourit gentiment le fils aîné de Legolas en tournant la tête vers le neveu d'Eomer.

-Comment se fait-il que votre sœur a les cheveux couleur bleu lilas? demande le jeune prince. Aucuns Elfe ne possèdent une couleur de cheveux comme elle!

-Je ne connais pas la réponse à votre question, Votre Altesse. avoue Celebrimbor en haussant légèrement des épaules.

-C'est pourtant très simple, jeunes Princes. apparait Gandalf en regardant de ses yeux pétillants de malice et de bonté les deux garçons.

-Que voulez-vous dire, Vénérable Mithrandir? demandent Elboron et Celebrimbor, étonnés en tournant la tête vers le vieux magicien.

-Votre sœur tient la couleur de ses cheveux de la Reine Rían. leur sourit l'ancien guide de l'ancienne Communauté de l'Anneau Unique.

-La Reine Rían? répète Míriel, intriguée.

-Qui est-ce? demande en même temps Celebrimbor, lui aussi, intrigué.

Gandalf se retourne brusquement vers le fils aîné de Legolas et la fille unique d'Eomer, abasourdi.

-Vous ne connaissez pas la Reine Rían?

-Non. répondent, honnêtes, Celebrimbor, Míriel et Elboron.

-Aragorn, mon ami, vous avez surement entendu parler de la Reine Rían de la Foret Verte? demande le vieil homme en se faisant face à Aragorn, les yeux brillants de mille feux.

-Je regrette Gandalf, mais ce nom ne me dit absolument rien. secoue légèrement de la tête le Roi du Gondor, navré.

Gandalf est sur le point d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois la bouche, mais la voix d'Elentir lui coupe, sans le savoir, la parole.

-J'ai hâte que Thuringwethil se réveille, pas toi Aranwë? s'entend la voix joyeuse de l'enfant Elfe dans les couloirs. Et vous Maître Nain?

-Elrond va resté un moment avec elle, il nous appellera si jamais votre sœur se réveille! lui répond la voix bourrue de Gimli, un sourire dans la voix.

-Et puis je suis assez surpris de savoir que tu possèdes le pouvoir de guérison! sourit Aranwë, impressionné.

Les trois Rois, la Princesse du Rohan, le Prince d'Emy Armen et Celebrimbor voient Aranwë, Elentir et Gimli se diriger vers eux, discutant joyeusement suivi de Legolas, silencieux.

-Bonjour Elentir! le salua le Roi du Gondor en souriant.

- _Ada_! s'exclame l'enfant Elfe en levant la tête, ravi de revoir son père.

L'enfant Elfe court se jeter dans les bras de son père qui le prend dans ses bras.

-Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo (une étoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre). sourit Míriel en faisant une révérence masculine.

Étonné d'entendre sa langue maternelle, Elentir tourne la tête vers la jeune Princesse, lui sourit et malgré qu'il soit dans les bras d'Aragorn il se baissa à la manière Elfique imité par Aranwë.

-Anar kaluva tielyanna (le soleil brillera sur votre route). répond le jumeau de Thuringwethil. Vous parlez très bien ma langue maternelle, Altesse Mírie.

Elboron, Aragorn, Gimli, Eomer et Faramir le regardent étonnés. Celebrimbor ne le montre pas, mais eux aussi sont surpris. Etant la source de la surprise des adultes, Elentir baisse aussitôt la tête, gêné.

-Les étoiles m'ont dit que vous participeriez à la bataille contre les Gobelins et m'ont dit qui vous êtes. Ainsi que votre cousin le Prince Elboron.

-Les étoiles? fronce des sourcils Celebrimbor.

-Tu veux dire que tu peux parler avec les astres? poursuivit Aranwë, étonné.

Elentir relève la tête, acquiesce et explique que quand il est tout seul et qu'il regarde les astres, la nuit, ces derniers lui parlent dans sa tête et répondent à toutes ses questions.

-C'est eux qui m'apprennent ce qui va se passer aussi bien dans le temps présent que dans le passé et le futur. termine le jeune fils de Legolas.

-C'est quand même étonnant de posséder une telle capacité! s'exclame Faramir, impressionné, mais souriant.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Est-ce que ça vous surprend que les enfants de Legolas possèdent de la magie? J'ai hâte de lire vos avis via vos reviews!  
**

°Je précise que je ne connais pas de prénoms humains pour les Hommes de la Terre du Milieu comme pour les prénoms Hobbits!

°°Je précise qu'il n'a pas ouvert la bouche de toute la bataille et même maintenant! Et certains l'ont peut-être oublié, il est le fils de Faramir et Eowyn!


	5. Révélation

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir! Vous êtes géniaux! Voici le chapitre 5 que vous attendez tous avec grande impatience! Sur ce, bonne lecture!  
**

Chapitre 5: Révélation

La fête sur la victoire des soldats, des amis du Roi et le Roi lui-même sur les Gobelins se déroule dans la salle du trône qui a été aménagée pour pouvoir installer une trentaine de longues tables en if et plusieurs chaises, elles aussi en if.

Les tables sont recouvertes de longues nappes de lin immaculées où se dressent en leur milieu des chandeliers en argent à quatre bras, des assiettes en porcelaine blanche à motifs bleu pâle et vert foncé, des couverts et des verres en bronze poli et des cruches d'or finement peintes en blanc représentant l'arbre du Gondor contenant différentes boisons telles que des vins (Humains), des bières (Hommes et Nains), de l'hippocrasse° et de l'eau puisqu'Aragorn invitait son peuple à festoyer avec lui et ses amis.

 **J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…**

-Quelque chose vous tracasse, Maître? demande Aranwë.

-Mon instinct me souffle qu'Aragorn est en danger de mort. répond le jeune fils de Thranduil en brossant les cheveux de sa fille.

Thuringwethil ne dit rien, continuant son ouvrage. A savoir coiffer et tresser les cheveux sombre de son jumeau alors que ce dernier assemble les cheveux de Celebrimbor en un chignon haut pendant que l'Elfe Magicien bande avec l'aide de ses dents sa main d'argent pendant qu'Aranwë tresse les cheveux de la "mère" de son ami.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela, _Naneth_? demande Elentir en fronçant un peu les sourcils, intrigué. _Ada_ est fort!

-Elentir a raison: Sire Elessar n'est pas homme à se laisser tuer sans s'être battu pour sa vie et d'avoir défendu son peuple! approuve Celebrimbor en jouant distraitement des doigts avec une dague Elfique.

-Vous avez raison et tors à la fois, mes chers frères! prend la parole la jumelle d'Elentir avec un sourire mystérieux.

Legolas, ses fils et son apprenti ne peuvent tourner la tête vers la petite Elfe, mais cette dernière devine leur interrogation.

-Que veux-tu dire Thuring'? lui demande, intrigué, Arangë.

- _Ada_ est un homme d'honneur au grand cœur, courageux, séduisant, un excellent combattant et un Roi qui aime son peuple même si la vie de Rodeur lui manque! hausse des épaules Thuringwethil. Sa vie durant, Ada a rêvé d'aventures, de voyages, de contrées lointaines. Ce qu'il fit après avoir fêter ses vingt ans. Puis vient la Quête de l'Anneau Unique. Que reste-t-il de Grands Pas après ce voyage où Nain, Hommes, Elfe et Hobbits se sont cotoyés durant deux années°°?

-Je commence à comprendre ce que tu veux dire, petite sœur. fronce des sourcils Celebrimbor.

-Et bien moi, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler! s'impatiente Aranwë en tirant trop fort sa prise.

-Aïe! grimace Legolas de douleur en sentant les doigts de son élève serrer trop fort sur ses cheveux.

-Oh, pardon Maître! s'excuse Aranwë. L'espace d'un instant j'ai oublié ce que je tenais dans mes doigts!

-Ce n'est rien, Aranwë. lui sourit Legolas.

Soulagé, le fils de feu-Boromir reprend son travail tout en faisant attention à ses gestes!

 ** _Ada_ ne tuera jamais une femme, il a trop bon coeur. **songe la petite Elfe. **Même si cette femme devait le menacer de le tuer pour pouvoir monter sur le trône du Gondor.**

Sentant son petit coeur se serrer de peur à la simple pensée d'imaginer son père mort, Thuringwethil serre les poings, ses yeux luisant de détermination.

 **Pour protéger ma famille, je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant!**

Deux heures plus tard, la fête bat son plein où les habitants, riches et pauvres, du Gondor festoyent en buvant, mangeant, chantant, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Gimli explique aux femmes et jeunes filles célibataires ou mariées ou fiancées comment il s'est battu contre les Gobelins avec les soldats, l'ancien Prince de la Forêt Verte (sans mentionner le fait que Legolas n'est plus Prince!) et le fils aîné de ce dernier.

Thuringwethil et Elentir discutent en la compagnie de Sam et Frodon de choses et d'autres comme les affrontements de Thuringwethil ou les pouvoirs d'Elentir ou alors ils répondent aux questions des amis de leur mère, apprenant petits à petits à se connaître.

Celebrimbor en profite pour faire plus ample connaissance avec le fils de Faramir: Elboron.

 **A part que ses oreilles aient la même force que celles des Hommes et que ses cheveux soient noirs, Elboron ressemble beaucoup à Aranwë!** songe le sosie de Legolas, amusé de la ressemblance.

Aranwë discute avec Faramir, Eomer et la fille de ce dernier sur la vie des Elfes ou de combats tout en surveillant son cousin du coin de l'œil alors que Gandalf et Elrond discutent de l'avenir de Celebrimbor en tant qu'Elfe Magicien. Merry et Pipin, quant à eux, chantent et dansent sur une des nombreuses tables une de leurs chansons sous les airs ravis du peuple du Gondor...secondés par quelques soldats:

-Oh, vous pouvez chercher loin!

Boire et re-boire dans tous les coins!

Jamais bière n'aura si bon goût que celle qu'on retrouve par chez nous

Jamais bière n'aura si bon goût que celle qu'on retrouve par chez nous

Quelque soit votre chopine...

Même dans une bouteille divine!

Quelque soit la taille de votre flacon…

Elle doit venir de notre dragon!

Aucun parmi les invités ne voient qu'il manque quelqu'un parmi l'assemblée. Et ce quelqu'un n'est autre que Legolas Greenleaf qui a quitté la salle pour être seul. Errant dans les grands jardins du palais du Gondor comme une âme en peine…

Soudain l'ancien Prince de la Forêt Verte tombe à genoux, portant une main à son cœur. Il n'a pas le temps de hurler sa douleur mêlée d'incompréhension qu'il se met à vomir, serrant toujours avec force l'emplacement de son cœur.

Combien de temps Legolas reste-t-il agenouillé à vomir? Seule la nuit peut répondre à cette question, mais la nuit est muette!

Lorsque la crise se tarit, l'Elfe ne se relève pas. Au contraire, il se laisse tomber sur le dos, regardant d'un air absent les étoiles, le souffle court…

 ** _Estel_ …**pense–t–il tristement en gardant sa main à son cœur, mais sans bouger un muscle. **Je t'avais révélé le secret qui pouvait tuer un Elfe quand tu étais encore un enfant à peine plus âgé qu'Elentir et Thuring. T'en souviens-tu? Certainement pas.**

L'Elfe interrompt sa pensée, serrant plus fortement son cœur tout en tournant la tête pour vomir une nouvelle fois.

 **Mais sache _Estel_ que c'est depuis tes 20 ans, depuis ce fameux jour où tu m'as dis que tu étais tombé amoureux d'Arwen, que mon cœur a commencé à me faire souffrir…J'ai caché ma souffrance à ma famille, Elrond, aux Jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir. Même Celebrimbor ne l'a jamais sut et même nos amis quand la Compagnie de l'Anneau a été crée. Puis quand avec Gimli j'ai visité la forêt de Frangorn jusqu'au jour où j'aurais dû embarquer avec notre ami Nain. Mais la souffrance s'est emparée de mon cœur, ce jour là, et quelques temps plus tard après le départ de notre ami Nain pour la Moria, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte de toi.**

Fermant les yeux l'Elfe se replonge par ce geste dans ses pensées, un sourire tendre vient fleurir à ses lèvres…

 **Ma joie était grande de savoir que je portais tes enfants. Sentir ces petits êtres grandir en moi me permettait d'oublier ma souffrance, concentrant mes forces pour eux jusqu'au jour qu'ils quitteraient mon corps pour prendre leurs premiers souffles d'air. Au début de ma grossesse Elrond a été très surpris, après un examen approfondi de mon corps, de constater que j'étais bel et bien enceinte de toi, _Estel_. Puis avec Celebrimbor telle ne furent pas leurs surprises de voir que mon corps, à mon quatrième mois, s'était modifié ressemblant à celui d'une femme me permettant d'accoucher et d'allaiter Thuringwethil et Elentir…**

Un fou-rire silencieux parcourt le corps de l'Elfe qui se souvient des airs surpris de son fils et d'Elrond. «Ton père ne m'en a pas voulu, alors qu'il aurait pu me chasser de Fondcombe puisque je déshonorais sa fille en tombant enceint avant elle...»

-Argawaen…murmure tendrement une voix de femme que l'archer Elfe reconnaît.

 **Arwen?**

Surprit, Legolas se lève lentement, contournant l'endroit où il a vomi pour, silencieusement comme un chat, se diriger vers la voix. Calant son dos contre le tronc du chêne, il passe légèrement la tête pour ouvrir de grands yeux d'horreur en voyant son frère aîné (escorté de leurs frères) embrasser avec fougue Arwen! Cette même Arwen qui accepte le baiser!

 **C'est impossible!** songe Legolas en se mordant la langue pour ne pas crier. **Arwen est la femme d'Aragorn depuis 23 ans! Pourquoi embrasse-t-elle Argawaen? A moins que…?!**

- _Tout est en place?_ demande l'Elfe dont le nom veut dire "le sanglant" après avoir rompu le baiser.

- _Oui, mais il y a comme un problème. Legolas et mon père sont venus accompagnés de trois Elfes et d_ _'_ _un demi-Elfe, dont deux sont des enfants, que je ne connais pas, mais je connais le nom de la fillette._

- _Et comment se nomme-_ _t-_ _elle?_ demande le frère aîné de Legolas, agacé.

- _Thuringwethil._ répond Arwen en faisant une moue boudeuse, révélant à Legolas la cruauté de la fille d'Elrond. _Mais le plus étonnant c_ _'_ _est qu_ _'_ _elle a deviné que j_ _'_ _avais séduit Aragorn et que l_ _'_ _enfant que je porte n_ _'_ _est pas le sien, mais le tien!_

Serrant les poings de colère, Legolas sent son corps trembler de rage en comprenant que la Reine du Gondor s'est jouée des sentiments d'Aragorn! Immobile, il foudroya son frère et la fille d'Elrdond du regard, dégoûté au plus haut point!

Lentement, Legolas avance ses mains à sa ceinture, voulant dégaigné ses dagues, mais ses doigts se referment dans le vide!

 **Mes dagues!** pense–t-il, horrifié. **J'ai dû les oublier dans ma chambre pendant que je me changeais!  
**

L'Elfe à la chevelure claire souhaite se retourner pour aller prévenir l'Homme pour qui son coeur bat, mais il n'a pas le temps d'effectuer son mouvement qu'une douleur atroce, trop familière aux yeux de Legolas, se manifeste, le faisant tomber à genoux! Et comme tout à l'heure, il ne peut retenir les hauts-de-cœur dont il est victime...

Son frère aîné et la femme d'Aragorn se retournent pour voir une silhouette agenouillée, serrant l'emplacement de son cœur avec force, son visage étant caché par la nuit, mais les deux amants reconnaissent sans problème la silhouette.

-Legolas...siffle haineusement Argawaen entre ses dents en reconnaissant son frère.

Puis tournant la tête vers les Elfes qui l'escortent, il leur ordonne de se saisir de Legolas en les appelant Aldaron (1), Elros (2), Lómion(3), Wilwarin (4) et Thorondor (5).

Les Elfes prénommés se dirigent vers un Legolas ayant du mal à retrouver son souffle. Les deux premiers le saisisent par les épaules, l'amenant auprès de leur Prince. D'un simple signe de tête de l'amant d'Arwen les Elfes répondant au nom de Aldaron et Elros jettent aux pieds de leur Prince un Legolas affaibli qui gémit de douleur lorsque son corps entre en contact avec violence au sol.

Le fils aîné de Thranduil qu'est Argawaen pose un genou à terre et de sa main gauche empoigne sèchement la chevelure claire de son petit frère, lui faisant relever la tête pour voir, grâce à la pleine lune, le visage pâle et transpirant de sueur de Legolas, un mince filet de sang coulant doucement du coin gauche de ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou.

-Et bien, que me faut ta visite, mon cher frère? demande Argawaen d'une voix haineuse. Réponds!

L'amant d'Arwen secoue la tête de son jeune frère avec force de gauche à droite, faisant ouvrir à demi les yeux de son benjamin.

-Argawaen…murmure faiblement ce dernier, tout aussi haineusement, en voyant le visage de son aîné à quelques centimètres de sien. Que fais-tu ici…?

-C'est très simple, mon cher frère. sourit méchamment le fils aîné de Thranduil. Je suis ici pour tuer Aragorn et m'emparer du trône du Gondor pour devenir le premier Elfe à être Roi de Greenwood et du Gondor!

-Roi de Greenwood, toi…? ricane Legolas, moqueur. Tu dis n'impor…

Le reste de sa phrase meurt dans sa gorge puisque son aîné lui administre un violent coup de poings au visage! Sous la violence du coup le corps de l'ancien Prince Elfe heurte, une nouvelle fois, durement le sol.

-Tais-toi! hurle dessus Argawaen en se mettant debout. Tu as devant toi le prochain Roi de Greenwood!

Mais Legolas ne répond pas. Intrigué, son frère aîné s'avance prudemment vers lui, croyant à une ruse de la part de son frère, mais lorsque de la pointe de sa botte il donne un léger coup à l'épaule de Legolas, force lui est de constaté que Legolas ne bouge pas!

-Wilwarin, approche! appela, autoritaire, Arangwaen.

L'Elfe prénommé Wilwarin s'avance doucement vers son futur Roi. Posant un genou à terre, il baisse les yeux en posant sa main gauche sur le cou de l'ancien Prince de Mirkwood. Quelques secondes s'écoulent dans un silence pesant. Relevant les yeux vers le fils de Thranduil et de la fille d'Elrond, il énonce son diagnostic:

-Son cœur bat très faiblement, Altesse. déclare-t-il, le visage impassible, la voix sans émotions. La Mort n'est plus qu'à quelques minutes prés de le prendre dans ses bras.

Curieux, le lune souhaite savoir ce qui se passe sur la Terre du Milieu illumine les Elfes présents pour révéler aux êtres de la nuit Arwen, son amant et les cinq soldats sous les ordres d'Arangwaen!

Si les Elfes sont connus pour être des créatures à la beauté stupéfiante, celle de Wilwarin et des autres soldats est irréelle! Ce dernier possède un regard envoûtant de mille couleurs pour une chevelure retenue en une longue tresse de couleur lunaire. Aldaron et Thorondor ont les yeux couleur châtaigne et des cheveux courts (très rare pour un Elfe) couleur verts pâle. Leur ressemblance est troublante, car quoi de plus normal, pour des jumeaux identiques?

Elros a les yeux couleur or pour une chevelure de même teinte que Wilwarin car ils sont de faux jumeaux! Lómion, quant, a le regard d'un bleu très clair presque transparent et des cheveux et des cheveux couleur bleu lilas qu'il porte au niveau des épaules. _  
_

-Jetez-moi ce déchet au loin…ordonne Arangwaen quand le son de deux flèches l'interrompt.

Le Prince de Mirkwood esquive aisément les flèches qui aurait du se loger dans son torse! Se retournant, il voit courir vers lui Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, trois hommes qu'il ne connaît pas, une jeune fille à la chevelure renard et quatre Elfes qu'il ne reconnaît pas sauf le Seigneur Elrond!

-Aaaaah! crie dans le dos du frère aîné de Legolas la voix de…

-Arwen! s'écrit Arangwaen en se retournant brusquement, horrifié.

En réalité les flèches étaient destinées à la fille d'Elrond qui les a reçue au ventre!

-Arwen! crie une deuxième fois le frère aîné de Legolas en rattrapant son amante dans ses bras.

Le futur Roi de Greenwood pose un genou à terre en posant délicatement celle que le peuple du Gondor appelait la Reine Arwen. Il la dépose délicatement sur le dos, lui prenant les mains dans les siennes. Avec effroi, il les sent perdre de leur chaleur, comprenant en un éclair que les flèches ont été enduites de poison! Ce qui explique le regard éteint que la fille d'Elrond pose sur lui.

 **[Note de l'auteure: Je précise que la jumelle d'Elentir a expliqué aux adultes les plans d'Arwen, Aragorn a eu beaucoup de mal à croire que la femme qu'il avait aimée depuis ses 20 ans ne l'aimait pas en retour contrairement à Legolas!]**

-Arwen…? murmure d'une voix à peine perceptible le fils aîné de Thranduil.

-Inutile Arangwaen; je ne rate jamais mes cibles! déclare, glaciale, une voix d'enfant dans son dos.

Arangwaen se relève lentement, sortant lentement son épée de son fourneau. Se retournant pour faire face aux amis de son frère, il ne s'attend pas à la surprise qui lui fait face en la personne de...

-Legolas?! s'écrie–t–il, horrifié en voyant Celebrimbor. Mais comment?!

Celebrimbor sourit devant la surprise mêlée d'horreur de son père qu'il sort son épée. S'avançant vers l'Elfe au nom signifiant "Le sanglant", le visage impassible, l'oeil brillant de détermination.

-Comment avez-vous osé frapper ma mère? le menaça-t-il.

-Celebrimbor, que faites-vous? l'appelle, inquiet, Faramir à l'ami de son neveu.

-Occupez-vous des autres, je me charge de faire mordre la poussière à mon père! répond sèchement le frère de Thuringwethil et d'Elentir.

-Très bien Celebrimbor, mais faites attention à vous! acquiescent de la tête Aragorn et Gimli en même temps.

-Mes frères! crie le futur Roi de Greenwood en désignant de la lame de son épée Aragorn et ses amis. Combattez aux côtés de votre Roi!

-Non.

Thuringwethil, Aragorn, Eomer, Aranwë, Míriel, Faramir, Elboron, Frodon, Gandalf et Gimli sortent leurs armes pendant qu'Elentir, Merry, Pippin et Elrond restent aux côtés de Legolas.

Thuringwethil est prête à décocher une nouvelle flèche, son jumeau derrière elle, essayant de soigner leur mère quand ils entendent la réponse en chœur des cinq autres Elfes.

Surprit et en colère, Arangwaen se retourne vers ses soldats et frères, les sourcils froncés quand une lame contre sa pomme d'Adam l'avertit du danger qu'il encourt. Fixant de son regard orageux, l'Elfe qui le menace ainsi de son arme.

-Aldaron? grogne, menaçant, Arangwaen à l'égard de son frère.

Aragorn, Celebrimbor (qui oublia un moment sa fureur pour son père), Aranwë, Faramir, Eomer, Gandalf, Gimli, Frodon, Elboron, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Elrond et Míriel ouvrent de grands yeux de stupeur en découvrant le physique des cinq Elfes! Les yeux du prénommé Aldaron brillent d'une étrange lueur qui ne rassure guère Aragorn et ses amis...

-Mais?! s'écrie la fille d'Eomer en portant une main à sa bouche. Son épée…C'est son bras!

En effet, l'épée d'Aldaron n'est autre que son bras gauche, mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître le bras de l'Elfe ressemble à s'y méprendre à une branche d'arbre en forme d'épée!

-L'enchantement s'est rompu. prend la parole Wilwarin. Saroumane a été clair: Par deux fois et en présence de ses frères, l'Elfe ayant la capacité d'enfanter brisera le sort. Cette personne n'est nulle autre que Legolas.

-Thranduil t'a peut-être couronné Roi de Greenwood avant qu'il ne se donne lui-même la mort avec une des flèches de Legolas pour l'accuser, à ta place, de meurtre pour ensuite le bannir de Greenwood et le condamner à mort s'il revenait au Palais Royal! termine, glacial, Elros.

-Mais sache une chose, Arangwaen, que tu sembles avoir oublié avec le temps: Tu n'es pas notre frère! acquiesce avec la même froideur Aldaron.

Un long silence suit les paroles de Wilwarin et de ses frères pendant lequel Aragorn et ses amis réfléchissent aux paroles de l'Elfe aux cheveux coiffés en tresse.

Silence vite brisé par Thuringwethil & Elentir qui se sont rapprochés de leur mère, inquiets de ne pas l'avoir vue bouger.

- _Naneth_!? s'écrient-ils d'une même voix horrifiée.

Aragorn et les autres se retournent et se dirigèrent vers Legolas et les non-combattants où ils voient avec effroi le visage de Legolas livide.

-Wilwarin! appelle Aldaron, inquiet. Comment va Legolas?

L'Elfe, à genoux à la droite de Legolas, pose son oreille à l'emplacement du cœur de ce dernier malgré les regards méfiants des amis de la jeune mère quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Wilwarin reste immobile pour redresser brusquement la tête qu'il tourne vers ses frères!

-Aldaron, Elros, Lómion! Cria –t –il effrayé. Legolas, il est…

-Ne nous dis pas qu'il est…murmurent ses frères, horrifiés.

Wilwarin ne répond pas, tournant la tête vers le Roi du Gondor, il lui saissit les mains, l'inquiétude luisant dans son regard particulier.

-Sire Aragorn, je vous prie, sauvez mon petit frère! supplie-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Vous seul pouvez sauver Legolas!

Le fils adoptif d'Elrond regarde, étonné l'Elfe qui prétend être le frère de Legolas. Son premier réflexe serait d'interroger Aldaron et ses frères, mais en lisant la peur et l'inquiétude qu'ils voient dans le regard de Wilwarin sont réelles. A peine ouvre-t-il la bouche pour accepter que les voix des autres le prennent de court où la surprise s'y entend.

Ce que voient les amis, les enfants, l'apprenti et les frères de Legolas ne peut être raconter à autrui sans se faire passer pour fous…

Le corps de Legolas brille de mille feux pour, une seconde à peine, qu'une main lumineuse sort du corps de l'Elfe à terre!

Très vite en sort le corps entier d'un Elfe qui garde la tête baissée, sa chevelure de lumière cachant aux personnes présentes le visage de cet Elfe sortit du corps de Legolas. Flottant dans les airs!

-Qui…bégaye Sam, n'osant pas cligner des yeux. Qui êtes-vous?

L'Elfe de lumière redresse lentement la tête pour révéler…

-Legolas!? s'écrit l'assemblée en choeur, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux!

Et pourtant la personne qui se tient devant eux est bel et bien Legolas!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Désolée pour l'attende, mais j'avais oublié combien mon chapitre 5 était long! J'espère que vous avez aimé car moi j'ai pris plaisir à créer des frères à Legolas! Voici la signification des prénoms des frères aînés de Legolas:  
**

 **(1) Aldaron = Seigneur des arbres (jumeau de Thorondor),**

 **(2) Elros = Écume d'étoiles (faux jumeau de Wilwarin),**

 **(3) Lómion = Fils du crépuscule,**

 **(4) Wilwarin = Le Papillon (faux jumeau d'Elros),** **  
**

 **Et (5) Thorondor = Roi des aigles (jumeau d'Aldaron)** ** **  
****

 **Vous êtes libres d'imaginer leurs dates de naissance!**

°Il s'agit de vin qu'on est cuit avec du miel aromatisé aux épices!


	6. La Vérité

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci beaucoup pour votre patience car, mine de rien, corriger mon ancienne fiction prend pas mal de temps! Alors, un énorme merci pour votre patience!**

Chapitre 6: La Vérité éclate  


Legolas regarde attentivement ses compagnons, les membres de sa famille puis sans un mot s'avance ou plutôt flotte vers Aldaron et Argawaen où il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son frère aîné et du Roi de la Forêt Verte.

* **Argawaen…** * résonne la voix claire de Legolas dans les têtes de toutes les personnes présentes. * **Comme l'a dit Aldaron tu n'es pas notre frère, mais notre cousin. Chose que je ne savais pas avant aujourd'hui.** *

-Maintenant que la lumière est faite sur notre lien de parenté, dis-nous où se trouvent nos parents? menace un peu plus Aldaron de son bras-épée son prisonnier.

Celebrimbor, Aranwë, Aragorn, ses amis et les autres regardent, muets, les trois Elfes quand Elros s'avance, suivit de ses frères.

-Oui, que sont devenus les vrais souverains de la Forêt Verte: le Roi Cirth (12) et la Reine Rían (13)? reprend Elros en fixant de son regard le plus noir son cousin. Réponds!

* **Tu as raison, mon frère.** * acquiesce de la tête l'Elfe de lumière. * **Que sont devenus nos parents?** *

Arangwaen sourit. D'un sourire cruel, l'oeil luisant de perversité.

-Dites-moi, mes chers cousins…prend-il la parole. Ne voulez-vous pas savoir où se trouve Ninquelotë(14)?

* **Ninquelotë?** * répète, intrigué, Legolas en fronçant des sourcils. * **Qui est-** **ce, mes frères?** *

-Ninquelotë? répètent, tout aussi intrigués, ces dernier, en regardant leur cousin. De qui parles-tu, Arangwaen?

Le sourire d'Arangwaen s'agrandit un peu plus, ses yeux brillant davantage.

 ** _Ada_ avait une bonne idée en les séparant à la naissance.** pense-t-il avec satisfaction. **Et de l'amener assez loin de la Forêt Ve...**

-Comment connais-tu le nom de ma femme, espèce de Grobi?!° l'interrompt Gimli, furieux, en saisissant sa hache à deux mains.

-Quoi?! s'exclame au comble de la surprise et en colère Arangwaen en regardant le Nain. Qu'as-tu dis, stupide Nain?

Celebrimbor, devinant les intentions du Nain, arrache d'un mouvement sec son bandage, lève sa main d'argent au dessus de sa tête pour faire apparaître un bouclier, les protégeant lui et les autres.

-QUOI!? hurle à pleins poumons Gimli, furieux de ne plus avancer.

Tournant la tête vers le fils aîné de Legolas, Gimli s'écrit, le visage rouge de colère:

-Pourquoi avez-vous créer cette barrière! Je souhaite obtenir réparation!

* **Calmez-** **vous, ami Gimli** * apparait Legolas devant son ami en lui parlant calmement. * **Attendez qu** **'** **Arangwaen nous est dis ce qu** **'** **il est advenu de mes parents, S** **'** **il Vous Plaît…** *

-Très bien Legolas, vous avez gagné. souire Gimli en baissant son arme, toujours furieux. Mais après laissez-moi lui couper la tête suite à son insulte en ma personne! Et en celle de ma femme!

-Ca serait avec plaisir, Maître Nain. lui sourit Aldaron d'un sourire sincère.

L'instant d'après, son visage reprend sa froideur, l'oeil brillant d'une lueur menaçante en tournant la tête vers son cousin.

-Maintenant, parle Arangwaen!

* **Laisse Aldaron, mon fils peut nous fournir les réponses à nos questions.** * déclare Legolas en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

-Ton fils? répète, surprit, Elros. Tu es…

* **Approche Celebrimbor**!* L'interrompit son frère en tournant légèrement la tête vers son enfant aîné.

Surprit de se faire appeler, Celebrimbor s'avance. Vérifiant que son père est bien dans l'incapacité de se défaire de l'emprise d'Aldaron, il baisse sa main, la barrière disparaît assez rapidement.

S'approchant auprès des membres de sa famille, Celebrimbor sourit faiblement en voyant les visages surpris de ses oncles, mais reprenant son sérieux, il fixe son regard azur sur celui rouge sang de son père puis pose sa main droite sur le front de l'Elfe prisonnier, fermant les yeux.

En voyant que Celebrimbor est sur le point de s'écrouler, Elros et Wilwarin le rattrapent in-extremis! Les deux frères allongent leur neveu au sol, la tête de ce dernier sur les genoux d'Elros qui dégage quelques mèches de cheveux clairs collées sur le front de l'Elfe Magicien.

Posant un genou à terre, Wilwarin pose ses deux mains sur les tempes du fils aîné de Legolas, fermant les yeux.

-Celebrimbor est brûlant de fièvre. déclare–t–il en levant les yeux vers ses frères. Je m'occupe de sa fièvre.

En voyant les Elfes adultes inquiets pour son ami, Aranwë s'éclaircit la gorge. Ce simple bruit fait tourner la tête des oncles de son ami dans sa direction.

-N'ayez point d'inquiétude, Vos Altesses, Celebrimbor va bientôt revenir à lui! sourit–il, confiant.

En effet, à peine que le neveu de Faramir termine sa phrase que l'Elfe si semblable à Legolas ouvre lentement les yeux.

* **Qu** **'** **as-** **tu vu, mon _chéri_?*** lui demande Legolas en se mettant à genoux.

-Je…répond difficilement le frère d'Elentir et de Thuringwethil, en se relevant lentement. Une prison.

-Continue, petit Celebrimbor. l'encourage son oncle Aldaron en le regardant tendrement.

 **Petit Celebrimbor?** répète Aranwë, amusé. **Voilà comment je pourrais l'appelé maintenant!**

-J'ai vu deux Elfes; un homme et une femme. poursuivit le fils d'Arangwaen en se mettant difficilement debout aidé de ses oncles Elros et Wilwarin. L'Elfe mâle avait les cheveux bleu-vert très sales qui lui touchent les pieds pour des yeux absents, une très grande taille. La femme Elfe était, quand à elle, plus petite que son compagnon, a des yeux changeants de couleur pour une chevelure d'une couleur bleue lilas.

Si la joie a illuminé le visage des frères de Legolas, ce dernier fronce des sources:

-Était?

-Oui, _Naneth._ acquiesce Celebrimbor. Thranduil les a tué.

Aldaron et ses frères sentent leurs coeurs se briser en entendant les explications de leur neveu. La colère fait battre leurs coeurs avec violence, alors que leurs regards luisent de haine lorsqu'ils posent le regard sur le fils de Thranduil. Seul Wilwarin ne partage pas les mêmes émotions que ses frères, trop bouleversé pour haïr son oncle.

Legolas est triste d'apprendre que sa vie durant la personne qu'il a appelé _Ada_ est en réalité son oncle et le meurtrier de ses parents biologiques!

 **Pourquoi Thranduil les a-t-il tué?**

Semblant comprendre ce qui tourmente sa mère, Celebrimbor reprend la parole:

-Thranduil les a tué car il convoitait le trône. Il se refusait d'attendre des siècles pour devenir Roi, mais lorsque son méfait a été accompli, il a contacté Saroumane pour qu'il lance un sort à vos frères pour qu'ils deviennent de parfaits petits soldats au service d'Arangwaen. Vous n'étiez qu'un nouveau-né lorsque c'est arrivé, _Naneth_...

 **Alors, Legolas n'est pas le fils de Thandruil?** pense, soulagé, Aragorn en poussant un soupir. **Je me suis toujours demandé comment était-il possible que Legolas soit son fils alors qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas! Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois, mais je dois dire qu'il m'avait donné froid dans le dos ce jour-là!**

-Et qu'as-tu vu concernant la femme de Maître Gimli? demande, curieux, Elros.

Celebrimbor prend une profonde bouffée d'air puis regarde de son regard azur les membres de sa famille, son beau-père, son ami demi-Elfe, les compagnons de sa mère puis soupire silencieusement.

-Il s'agit de la sœur jumelle de _Naneth_. déclare-t-il en jetant un regard noir à son père. Pourquoi votre père a-t-il séparé ma tante de ma mère? Répondez, _Ada_!

Les frères de Legolas regardent Celebrimbor au comble de la surprise.

-Que racontes-tu, pauvre fou? crache Arangwaen aux pieds du jeune Elfe. Même si tu ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Legolas, tu n'en es pas moins mon fils!

-Et pourtant! réplique l'ami d'Aranwë en posant son index argenté sur le front de son père.

Arangwaen se raidit brusquement, immobile tel une statue de pierre, la bouche grande ouverte, l'air absent...

* **Qu'as-** **tu fais Celebrimbor?** * demande, intriguée, sa mère.

-Il est entrain de se souvenir de ce macabre jour où il vous a touché _Naneth_! répond sèchement son fils aîné sans tourner la tête. Tout comme je lui ai envoyé mes propres souvenirs de quand je n'étais qu'un embryon.

-De quel macabre jour, parles-tu? lui demande, intrigué, Elros.

-Arangwaen t'a touché? fulmine de haine Aldaron en amenant un peu plus son bras-épée du cou de son cousin.

-De la plus ignoble de manières qui puisse exister sur toute la Terre du Milieu! crie Faramir depuis sa place, dégoûté.

* **Mais si Arangwaen ne l** **'** **avait pas fait, j** **'aurais ignorer que** **je peux porter la vie. Mes enfants ne vivraient pas aujourd'hui.** * explique Legolas en regardant ses frères où l'horreur se lit dans leurs regards. **Je ne lui cherche pas des excuses, je souhaite vous faire comprendre que de ce viol est né un enfant au coeur généreux, à l'âme aussi belle que le lever de la soleil...***

Il faut quelques minutes aux frères aînés de Legolas pour reprendre contenance car, en souvenir de leurs parents, ils se refusent de tuer Arangwaen malgré l'envie qui est la leur...Difficilement, Aldaron y parvient, mais son coeur n'est pas en paix pour autant.

-Sire Aragorn, Sire Eomer, Sire Faramir, Seigneur Elrond, Amis Hobbits, Maître Gandalf, Maître Nain et vous aussi jeunes Prince et Princesse je serais heureux de pouvoir faire votre connaissance. sourit Lómion.

-Bien sûr. répond Faramir en rendant le sourire au Prince Elfe.

-Puis-je lui payer l'affront que vous m'avez promis, Prince Aldaron? demande Gimli, impatient, en désignant de sa hache le père de Celebrimbor.

Mais à peine que le Nain a-t-il fini sa phrase qu'Aragwaen, que personne n'avait vu reprendre toute mobilité, empoigne d'une main Celebrimbor par les cheveux et de l'autre sa main d'argent.

-Celebrimbor! s'écrient Elentir et Aranwë, horrifiés.

Legolas, ses frères et tous les autres se retournent d'un même mouvement pour voir qu'Arangwaen tient devant lui son fils comme bouclier vivant, le menaçant de la lame de son épée sous la gorge, Aldaron ayant oublié de le désarmer un peu plus tôt.

-Si vous bougez, je lui tranche la gorge! crit le cousin de Legolas et de ses frères, menaçant.

-Relâchez Celebrimbor! s'écria Aranwë, furieux. Tout de suite!

-Oh, ce Demi-Humain tient beaucoup à toi, on dirait, cher Celebrimbor! ricane, méchamment, Arangwaen, en tirant les cheveux de son fils vers l'arrière.

-Aïe...gémit de douleur ce dernier en serrant les dents tout en essayant de libérer sa main.

Arangwaen, devinant l'intention de son prisonnier, lui serre davantage sa main d'argent qui émet un étrange et horrible craquement!

-Aaaaaaahh! crie de douleur Celebrimbor.

-Celebrimbor! crient Aragorn et les autres en chœur, horrifiés et inquiets.

Les Rois du Gondor, du Rohan et d'Edoras ainsi qu'Aranwë, Thuringwethil, la Princesse du Rohan, Frodon et Gimli sortent leurs armes respectives tandis que Aldaron lève ses deux bras qui prennent rapidement la forme et l'aspect de deux épées en bois à la pointe acéréee!

Aldaron pointe ses bras-épée vers son cousin, Lómion fait apparaitre une épée à quatre lames qu'il tient de la main droite pendant qu'Elros bande son arc.

-Amis Hobbits, restez en arrière avec Elentir, Gandalf, le Seigneur Elrond et son Altesse Wilwarin! crie par-dessus son épaule Eomer aux non-combattants.

Sam et Merry acquiescent en même temps de la tête, se retournent pour se mettre à l'abri suivit d'Elrdon, de Gandalf, d'Elentir et de Wilwarin.

Aranwë sent son cœur battre plus fortement dans sa poitrine en voyant le fils aîné de son maître gémir de douleur qu'il en serre davantage la manche de son épée tellement fort que ses jointures blanchissent.

 **On va te sauver _mellon nin_! pense–t–il avec ardeur. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir sous mes yeux sans avoir essayé de te libérer!**

Celebrimbor, ayant entendu les pensées de son ami, ouvre faiblement un oeil pour entendre les pensées des autres combattants.

 **Comment faire pour délivrer Celebrimbor?** est la pensée de Frodon, paniqué.

 **Cet Elfe fait honte à ses semblables!** sont les pensées de Faramir et de sa nièce, en colère.

 **Je ne me suis jamais battu contre un Elfe, mais je le ferais même si je dois perdre la vie, il faut sauver Celebrimbor!** est la pensée d'Eomer, déterminé.

 **Ne t'en fait pas grand frère, on va te sauver!** est la pensée de sa sœur, inquiète mais déterminée.

Celebrimbor sent l'aura de sa mère s'épuiser, mais il n'en est pas certain car la douleur à sa main l'empêche de se concentrer correctement...

- _Naneth_ …murmure–t–il faiblement avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Arangwaen siffle une note assez grave pendant quelques secondes.

-Mettez-vous en position défensive! s'écrit Aldaron en levant ses bras-épées devant son visage.

Si elles sont surprises par l'ordre donné, les personnes armées obéissent. Gandalf érige une barrière magique afin de protéger les non-combattants et lui-même.

Tout à coup, comme sortis de la nuit, surgit une armée d'Orques et de Gobelins, armes aux poings.

-Tuez-les jusqu'au dernier! ordonne le Roi de la Forêt Verte dans la langue des Orques.

Les Orques et les Gobelins passent aussitôt à l'attaque! Pendant ce temps, à la salle du trône, Eowyn discutant avec Rose, trouve le temps long.

 **Je me demande ce que font Eomer, Faramir et les autres!** soupire–t–elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Que se passe-t-il, Dame Eowyn? lui demande Rose, inquiéte. Vous ne sentez-vous pas bien?

La nièce de feu-Theoden sursaute légèrement, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour se rendre compte que la femme de Sam lui a parlé.

-Excusez-moi, Madame Gamgie, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, veuillez-m'en excuser. présente-t-elle ses excuses. Vous disiez quelque chose?

-Je vous demandais si vous vous sentiez bien. sourit la femme de Sam.

-Je vais bien, je me demandais où se trouvaient mon mari et les autres ainsi que votre mari. sourit la sœur d'Eomer en jouant avec sa coupe vide.

-Je me pose la même question, voyez-vous, Dame Eowyn! acquiesce Rose Gamgie.

-Heu…Excusez-moi? se manifeste doucement une voix derrière elles.

La femme Hobbite et la femme de Faramir se retournent pour voir une jeune femme au teint de porcelaine, le regard vert pâle pour des cheveux aubrun très bouclés, vêtue d'une robe bleue qui met joliment en valeur son ventre arrondi de femme enceinte. Ceinturant son front se trouve une couronne de fleurs blanche. L'extrémitié de ses oreilles informent les deux femmes que la nouvelle venue est une Elfe.

-Pouvons-vous nous vous aider? demande Rose en se levant, aimable.

-Je cherche mon mari…répond l'étrangère, ses joues devenant un peu plus rouge.

 **Elle est jeune, je me demande quel âge a- t-elle.** songent Rose et Eowyn en regardant la nouvelle venue d'un regard attendri, charmées par la beauté de la jeune femme.

-Comme se nomme votre mari, madame…? l'invite à s'asseoir Rose à sa gauche.

-Je suis l'épouse de Gimli, fils de Glóin. répond la jeune femme, toujours aussi gênée, en s'asseyant. Ninquelotë est mon nom.

Auprès des non-combattants:

Wilwarin, Gandalf, Elentir, Elrond, Sam et Pippin sont restés aux cotés du corps terrestre de Legolas.

Le fils de ce dernier et le vieux magicien à ses cotés sont inquiets pour leurs amis tandis qu'Elrond essaye de comprendre ce qui a terrassé l'Elfe archer.

 **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Legolas ne m'a pas parlé qu'il était malade.** pense–t–il, attristé. **Avait – il peur de ma réaction?**

-J'espère que m'sieur Frodon et les autres vont s'en sortir! s'inquiéte Sam.

-Je l'espère aussi. acquiesce Elentir, à genoux, joignant ses mains en prière.

 **Étoiles, Oh étoiles!** se met-il à prier, les yeux levés vers le ciel brillant d'étoiles, ses yeux brillant d'inquiètude. **Je vous en prie, dites-moi ce qui va se passer!**

Pendant ce temps Aragorn, ses amis et sa fille combattent vaillamment sous le regard cruel d'Arangwaen. Son sourire disparaît rapidement lorsqu'il sent une main glacée sur sa nuque. Il ne peut retenir un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

 ***Lâche mon fils Arangwaen.*** murmure, menaçante, une voix que l'Elfe reconnut. ***Et dis à tes Orques et Gobelins d** **'** **arrêter le combat sinon…***

-Sinon quoi Legolas? sourit méchamment Arangwaen. Tu oublies que tu es mort et c'est déjà un exploit que tu sais me tenir la nuque!

 ***C** **'** **est vrai, je suis mort.*** approuve Legolas d'une voix sèche. * **Je pourrais te donner la mort** **, mais les Valars m** **'** **ont dit que ce rôle revenait à Celebrimbor.***.

Le cousin de Legolas obéit, ordonnant à ses soldats d'arrêter le combat ce qui surprend grandement les combattants. Tous tournent la tête pour voir Legolas derrière le Roi de la Forêt Verte lorsque soudain une lumière aveuglante se manifeste, aveuglant tout le monde! Sauf Legolas qui n'en est point incommodé. Lorsque la lumière disparaît Aragorn et les autres constatent que leurs adversaires sont réduits en cendres!

- _Par le don des Valars, indigne créature, connait la souffrance du feu de l'Enfer..._ murmure faiblement Celebrimbor.

Relâchant son cousin, Legolas court vers son fils aîné qu'il rattrape in-extremis, le portant dans ses bras, ce dernier venant de perdre une nouvelle fois connaissance.

Et sous les yeux surpris d'Aragorn, Eomer, Faramir, Míriel, Frodon, Elboron, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Elrond, Aranwë, Elentir, Thuringwethil, Aldaron, Elros, Wilwarin, et Lómion le corps d'Arangwaen s'embrasse ce qui le fait hurler de douleur. La torse elfique se jette à terre dans le vain espoir d'étouffer les flammes, mais ce qu'il ignore est qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un feu ordinaire, mais magique...En seulement quelques secondes le fils de Thranduill n'est plus qu'un tas de cendres...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce 6ième chapitre? Est-il digne des livres et des films?  
**

°Ca veut dire Gobelin dans la langue Naine.


	7. Je t'aime

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais comme je l'avais précisé au tout début, je ne donne jamais de dates de parution afin de ne pas vous donner de faux espoirs car je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement lente! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira!**

Chapitre 7: Je t'aime

Legolas se dirige vers ses amis où il pose délicatement Celebrimbor à terre face à Elentir tandis qu'Aragorn, sa fille et ses amis rangent leurs armes alors qu'Aldaron et ses frères se dirigèrent vers l'Elfe translucide qui demande à son jeune fils de s'occuper de la main de son frère, chose qu'Elentir s'occupe aussitôt.

Un lourd silence s'installe que personne n'ose rompre, personne ne sait que dire ou que faire. Concentré dans ses soins, Elentir passe ses paumes lumineuses sur la main d'argent de son aîné. C'est finalement Aranwë qui brise le silence, inquiet pour son maître:

-Comment vous sentez-vous, Maître?

 ***Je ne sais pas Aranwë.*** hausse les épaules Legolas en regardant son élève. ***Je sais seulement que je vais bientôt vous quitter.***

-Quoi?! S'exclama Frodon, Aranwë, Merry, Gimli et Thuringwethil n'en croyent pas leurs oreilles, les autres étant pétrifiés sur place.

 ***Vous semblez oublier que je suis mort.*** leur rappelle l'Elfe fantôme.

-Vous ne pouvez dire ça Legolas! s'écrie Eomer dans un mélange de colère et de surprise. Pas après ce que vous avez fait pour sauvez votre fils! Vous comptez abandonner vos enfants en ce bas monde?

 ***Je n** **'** **ai pas le choix Eomer, les Valars seuls peuvent me…***

Legolas ne termine pas sa phrase. Il vient de remarquer quelque chose. Quelque chose que ses enfants, ses frères et ses amis n'ont pas encore remarqué.

-Que se passe-t-i, petit frère? le questionne son frère aîné Aldaron.

Legolas garde le silence, inquiétant davantage les combattants et les non-combattants, mais c'est Elentir qui leur apporte la réponse. Ayant fini ses soins, l'enfant Elfe relève les yeux vers sa mère, mais constate, horrifié, que

- _Naneth_ …crie-t-il de peur et d'incompréhension. Ton visage...il disparaît!

En effet petit à petit, le corps de Legolas devenait transparent…

-Legolas?! s'écrient, horrifiés, ses amis et les membres sa famille en chœur.

-Ne pars pas! crie Aragorn en voulant poser ses mains sur les épaules de son vieil ami.

Ce qui échoue car les mains du Roi du Gondor passent à travers le corps de l'esprit de l'Elfe défunt.

Sous les yeux horrifiés des personnes présentes ils voient Legolas disparaître de plus en plus vite, mais Aragorn refuse que Legolas disparaisse! Pas alors qu'il vient de comprendre ce qu'il s'est lui-même caché pendant des années sans jamais se l'avouer.

-Je t'aime! s'écrit-il en embrassant à pleine bouche l'Elfe.

Surprit de sentir les lèvres de l'Homme qu'il aime sur les siennes, Legolas n'a pas le temps de se questionner que son cœur débordant d'Amour prend les commandes, répondant avec la même fougue au baiser du père de ses jeunes enfants. Sous les yeux étonnés de tous le corps de Legolas cesse de disparaitre!

C'est à regret que les deux amoureux se séparent, Aragorn lève une main qu'il pose sur la joue de lumière de l'Elfe et lui sourit amoureusement, sourire que Legolas lui rend, ses yeux brillant de larmes de bonheur.

-Je t'aime Legolas, j'aurais du écouter mon cœur et non ma tête! déclare le descendant d'Isildur, sincère. J'ai été un véritable idiot de penser que j'aimais Arwen alors que toi seul me connait si bien...

-Je t'aime _Estel_ de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme…pleure de bonheur le fils des défunts Souverains Cirth et Rían en prenant dans sa main celle posée sur sa joue.

Une voix dans la tête de Legolas lui apprend que les Valars ont entendu sa requête, qu'il peut réintégrer son corps à présent. Tournant la tête vers ses amis et les enfants respectifs de ces derniers, Legolas les remercie d'avoir risqué leur vie pour la sienne. Que grâce à leur amitié sans faille les Valars lui accordent la chance de regagner son corps en échange de son immortalité.

-...j'ai accepté sans condition car je me refuse que la Mort nous sépare. termine l'Elfe en plongeant son regard dans celui de son amoureux.

La nouvelle de l'abandon de son immortalité fait mal au cœur à Aldaron et ses frères, mais pour le bonheur de leur petit frère retrouvé, ils gardent le silence, remerciant en pensées les Valars pour ce cadeau si unique qu'est le retour à la vie de ce frère que Thranduil leur avait arraché alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé.

-Encore une fois, je tiens à vous remercier pour votre amitié qui, malgré la fin de la Guerre contre Sauron, est toujours brillante que la Soleil. sourit Legolas.

-C'est normal Legolas puisque nous nous étions tous aperçu que vos regards envers Aragorn n'était pas de la simple amitié. répond Eomer en rangeant son épée, souriant.

-Moi aussi, je l'avais remarqué! sourit Gimli en donnant une légère tape contre le genou de son ami Elfe qui sourit, gêné, comme un enfant prit en faute.

-Après la bataille contre l'armée de Sauron, j'avais voulut vous en parler, mais vous étiez introuvable. acquiesce Faramir.

-Merry et moi on s'est demandé quand on vous a vu Legolas, pour la première fois, pourquoi vos yeux brillaient de tendresse et de tristesse en regardant Grand Pas! déclare Pippin en s'avançant vers l'Elfe de lumière.

-Mais je vous avais dit que cela ne vous regardait en rien, jeune PeregrinTouque! se fâcha faussement Gandalf.

Le sourire amusé qui étire les lèvres du vieux Magicien montre bien qu'il taquine le jeune Hobbit ce que remarque, amusé, Aranwë.

-Ne soyez pas si dur avec ce pauvre Pippin Gandalf! rient de bon coeur Merry et Míriel en voyant l'air surprit du cousin de Frodon.

-Hé! se plaint Pippin, faussement offensé. J'ai mon mot à dire dans cette histoire!

Tout le monde se met à rire à gorge déployée sauf Celebrimbor encore inconscient, mais tout le monde rit si bien que Pippin les rejoignit dans leur hilarité quand un faible vent froid les stoppent net.

Les amis de Legolas, ses enfants, ses frères et son élève regardent Legolas se diriger vers son corps où il s'agenouille, se faisant aspirer aussi rapidement qu'un battement de paupières! Quelques secondes s'écoulent durant lesquelles rien ne se passent, mais alors que Aragornet les autres commencent à s'inquiéter, la poitrine de l'Elfe se soulève si soudainement qu'une puissante toux informe les anciens membres de la Quête de l'Anneau Unique et les Princes de la Forêt Noire que Legolas est vivant!

Assit à la droite de Legolas, Aragorn l'aide à se redresser, permettant à son amoureux de reprendre son souffle. Il faut cinq bonnes minutes au Prince Elfe pour retrouver une respiration normale, de même qu'une vue correcte. En ouvrant les yeux, Legolas tourne la tête vers ses amis où un cri de joie s'échappe des lèvres de Gimli, Aranwë pleure de soulagement, son meilleur ami toujours inconscient dans ses bras.

Folle de joie, la fille d'Eomer attrape Gandalf pour une danse endiablée, surprenant le vieil homme qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à un tel geste venant de l'enfant de Faramir! D'ailleurs ce dernier est surprit par l'audace de sa fille, mais loin d'être fâché, il éclate de rire, vite rejoint par son beau-frère.

Assez vite, Sam, Merry et ses cousins rejoignent la Princesse guerrière et Mithrandir dans leur folle danse, entraînant avec eux Thuringwethil, Elentir, Gimli et les petits frères d'Aldaron, le cœur en fête et l'âme emplie d'allégresse. Sans se faire remarquer Elrond et Aldaron quittent tout ce petit monde dans le but de se rendre au Palais et de raconter aux Conseilleurs tout ce qu'il s'est produit.

Aidé d'Aragorn, les bras de ce dernier autour de sa taille, Legolas se tient debout, l'âme et le cœur heureux.

 **Je suis en vie.** songe-t-il. **Je sais à présent la vérité sur mes origines, mais le plus beau cadeau que cette seconde vie m'offre est l'Amour d'Aragorn.**

Le lendemain matin, tout le peuple du Gondor apprend de la bouche de leur souverain ce qu'il s'est passé. La duperie d'Arwen, la demande du Roi à ce que les rapports entre Hommes et Elfes restent les mêmes car ce n'est pas parce que trois de cette race ont dupé le monde que tous les autres le feront aussi, le courage des anciens membres de l'Anneau, la présentation des frères aînés de Legolas et leur loyauté sans faille, la soeur jumelle de Legolas (qui avait longuement pleuré de bonheur dans les bras de chacun de ses frères en apprenant la vérité sur ses origines) la présentation des Altesses Elentir et Thuringwethil comme quoi ils sont réellement ses enfants, les fiançailles d'Aranwë et Celembribor* et son nouveau mariage avec Legolas, scellant une paix entre la Forêt Noire et le Gondor.

Si les fiançailles du fils aîné de Legolas et du fils de feu-Boromir surprend la populace, elle reconnait en son souverain en avance sur son temps. Après tout, n'avait-il pas béni l'union de deux fermiers trois ans après son couronnement? C'est dont avec un tonnerre d'applaudissement que le peuple accueil leur nouvelle 'Reine', leurs jeunes Princes et les Princes Elfes!

Touché par les sourires et les exclamations ravies du peuple, Legolas tente de renflouer ses larmes car il ne s'attendait guère à un tel accueil de la part de la populace!

-Le souvenir d'Arwen disparaitra très vite, mais le tien restera à jamais dans les cœurs de chaque hommes, femmes et enfants d'aujourd'hui et ceux de demain, Naneth. sourit Elentir dans les bras de sa mère.

Trois mois plus tard les closes de l'église sonnent comme jamais elles n'ont sonné: Aujourd'hui devant Gandalf ayant joué le rôle de prêtre, le Roi Aragorn et le Prince Legolas se sont dis 'Oui' sous les acclamations et les hourras des invités, des amis et de la famille. Les deux amoureux sont vêtus de vêtements blancs, le front de Legolas étant ceinturé d'un diadème d'or, marquant son appartenance à son nouveau rang: Celui de Roi Consor ou pour les blagueurs de Reine du Gondor!

Se tenant debout sur le balcon royal, devant une foule en liesse, les deux nouveaux Rois se chuchotent des mots d'Amour jusqu'à ce que Legolas prononce ces mots que jamais il ne se lasserait de prononcer

- _Amin mela lle Estel_ **…Murmura dans sa langue maternel Legolas en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts.

-Je t'aime aussi, _Melamin_. lui sourit tendrement l'Homme.

Et quoi de mieux pour sceller un Amour éternel qu'un baiser? Ce que font les deux amoureux, après qu'Aragorn ait surprit Legolas en le portant tel une mariée pour l'embrasser avec passion, l'Elfe répondant avec la même fièvre...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Pff...après des mois et des mois d'hésitation, j'ai bien fais d'écouter ET ma tête ET mon cœur car je n'avais pas le courage d'écrire un 8ème chapitre! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plut car, moi, il m'a tué! Si vous avez des questions, je tacherais d'y répondre avec le plus de franchise!**

*Pour ne pas m'avancer dans une écriture trop ardue d'une loi stipulant qu'un mariage entre hommes et de races différentes est interdit, je me permets de dire qu'Estel est assez tolérant et assez ouvert d'esprit pour permettre la naissance de mariages gay!

**''Je vous aime Estel'' en elfique.

***''Mon Amour'' en elfique


	8. (ceci n'est pas un chapitre)

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais une page réservée aux réponses de lecteurs anonymes! Je répondrais à toutes les reviews de ce genre sur cette page...sur ce, passez une agréable soirée/journée!**

Chère Guest: Je te remercie pour ta review! Tu trouveras ici bas mes réponses à tes commentaires:

«C'est une belle histoire. Scénario bien ficelé, coups de théâtre au bon y a beaucoup de trouvailles très intéressantes »

= Je t'en remercie! Cette histoire date d'il y a longtemps, presque 15 ans! Comme quoi, j'ai bien fais de l'avoir gardée!

«J'ai pris un certain plaisir à la lire. Mais pas un complet plaisir à cause du fandom dans lequel tu l'as placé.

= Le principal est que tu as aimé. Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi le fandom ne va pas, s'il te plaît?

« Dans le monde du Seigneur des Anneaux que j'adore, pour moi ça ne passe pas. Peut-être parce que j'ai lu les livres et ne me suis pas contenté des films. »

= Dans le passé, j'ai tenté de lire les livres, mais je n'y suis parvenue! Peut-être que ça joue? Je l'ignore!

« Cette histoire aurait été parfaite dans le fandom de Games of Trone, plutôt, voir carrément en original.»

= En original? Que veux-tu dire? Sinon, je ne suis pas une fan de Games of Trone car je trouve que c'est une série un chouia trop compliquée pour moi!

« Au delà du côté fantasy, les romans du Tolkien sont typiquement de la pure littérature de chevalerie à classer à côté des romans de la Table Ronde et des œuvres de Walter Scott et j'ai beaucoup de mal avec la manière dont tu présentes Arwen dans ton histoire, surtout quand on connaît son histoire et son ascendance.»

= Tu m'en vois navrée, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise en changeant le caractère d'Arwen!

« Je t'encourage à la retravailler en original. Je pense sincèrement que cela en vaut la peine »

= Je te remercie pour ton conseil! Je vais y réfléchir...Passe une agréable après-midi/soirée/matinée!

* * *

Chère Auriane07: Un grand merci pour ta review si enthousiasme! Je suis contente d'apprendre que ma fiction fasse partie de ton top 3!


End file.
